Lady Bugs
by Tessa
Summary: Catherine and Warrick get a homicide while Sara, Greg and Nick get a domestic violence case. Especially the last case or more the young woman who's the victim will cause a lot of havoc in some certain CSI's lifes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I'm definately not owning the characters (too bad really, I probably would have done something about the whole G/S thing already), they belong to their rightful owner(s). And this story is just for my own fun, and therefor I'm not making any profit of it. And I'm really sorry for any mistakes, English is my second language and eventhough with the spelling check, it might be that mistakes will slip through it. If you find it annoying, feel free to sent me an email in which you state you would like to beta my story.

**PROLOGUE**

Along side the Strip people were having a good time on this warm Friday evening in October. Lights were shining as brightly as they always did, casino's tried to get people inside with free drinks in the hope they would gamble their money, and folders were handed out to let people know about the shows that were about to start.

Two young women were also walking down the Strip, looking around as if they were searching for something. You couldn't really tell if they were tourists or not. Maybe one of them was, but one of them certainly wasn't. You could see that by the way she was walking, straight forward, with a goal. The other woman was looking in awe, taking everything in.

"Hey Nina, you told me Vegas was the city were people never sleep, but I never expected it to be like this. Come on, let's go to The Mirage. I want to see that Secret Garden of theirs, as well as the Habitat's they've got."

The other woman turned around to look at her friend. "Madison, you know we…oh well…let's go then."

"Thanks Hun. You know you're the best, right!"

"Right." Nina looked around nervously though.

Half an hour later, they both exited the Mirage and made their way home. Nina was once again looking nervously around.

"Wow, that was amazing. Have you ever seen a garden like that?" Madison said.

"As a matter of fact, I have. My dad took me to The Secret Garden when I was little. Showed me all the butterfly species there were."

"So, when am I going to meet this dad of yours?"

"In time, Madison, in time. We both value are personal life, besides, after my mum took me to New York, we hardly saw each other. We are kind of trying to rebuilt our relationship."

"You think your mum would approve?" Madison cast a side-glance to Nina.

"Nope, both she and my grandmother would probably turn around in their graves if they knew. Well, I'm home. Your sure you don't want to sleep over? It's no problem at all, you know."

"Nina, I'm sure, besides, it's only a walk down the street, remember."

Both women said their goodbyes and Nina entered her apartment, while Madison walked down the street. Nina closed the door and locked it. In the dark she made her way to the living room, and turned on the light.

"Hello, sweetheart, missed me?"

Nina recognized that voice immediately and tried to get away as fast as she could, to no avail.

**x**

"Come back here, you bitch!"

She was running, running for her life. She knew he was near, she could feel it. She didn't dare look behind her, in fear of tripping. All her tries for not getting caught, were to no avail. He got her, pushed her to the ground and started ripping her clothes away. He whispered she was a bitch and that he would find the perfect punishment. She began to scream, but no one would be able to hear her. They were too far away in the woods. Soon the screaming stopped and was she gasping for air. After several minutes she stopped moving and gasping at all. The man smiled in satisfaction and placed a little jar in her dead hand.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Do I need to continue? Please let me know by hitting that review button!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 1**

Sirens could be heard miles away and when Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows came near the crime scene, they could see the lights flashing. Their boss, Gill Grissom, had briefed them about a female's dead body and had assigned them to this case.

When they came near the crime scene tape, detective Vega greeted them. He lifted the tape, so they could enter the crime scene.

"A jogger found her. The assistant coroner says she's only dead for about two hours. No id."

Both Catherine and Warrick walked towards the dead body. "Hey David, what more can you tell us about her?"

David Phillips looked up and smiled a little. "I assume you've heard she's dead for about two hours."

"Yeah we heard," Warrick replied. "Can you tell us the COD.?"

"Death by strangulation. I will be able to tell you more when I've examined her more closely."

"Make sure you run a rape kit, David." Catherine remarked. "Those clothes haven't ripped themselves apart." She quickly made some photo's of how the woman was laying and had been found. "Okay David, you can take her with you."

"Oh, before I forget, I found something else." David turned around to pick up a small jar and gave it to Catherine.

"Joy, our killer's got a thing for lady bugs. We need to make sure Grissom gets this, to keep it alive. I'll do that right now. Warrick, why don't you go talk to the jogger with detective Vega."

Warrick nodded. "I'll see you back at the lab."

**x**

Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes entered the house. Sara only had to take one look around to guess what happened and only one look at the young woman sitting on the couch covered in bruises to confirm her guessing.

"Nina Blakeny, twenty-three years old," Brass softly spoke. "The neighbour called in, saying she heard screaming for what she said was the umpteenth time. When we got here the door was open and we found her like this."

"She looks familiar."

Brass turned to look at the woman, contemplating Greg Sanders remark. Finally he nodded, the young woman looked indeed familiar. Then he followed Nick out of the house to take a look around in the neighbourhood and talk with the neighbour.

"Greg, why don't you go look around the house together with Nick and Brass to see if you can find something, anything. I'll go talk …" Sara stopped talking but significantly looked to the woman.

"Oh yeah, alright." Greg caught on and quickly walked out of the house towards Brass and Nick who were already talking with the neighbour.

Sara slowly made her way to the young woman on the couch. "Miss? My name is Sara Sidle, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Is it okay when I ask you a few questions?"

Nina looked up to see Sara coming towards her. "Unfortunately it still is Mrs. And you can ask all you want…" Nina clasped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them.

"But you're not going to answer me, am I right." Sara now sat down on the couch besides Nina.

"What's the point, it's not like you guys will believe me."

"We just want to know what happened, Nina."

Nina looked up at Sara "And he'll just smooth talk his way out of it like always." With that, Nina continued staring in front of her, letting Sara know their conversation was over.

"Let me take you to the hospital. You've got some pretty ugly cuts on your arms." Sara softly put her arm around the young woman to make her stand up.

Nina sighed and knew there was no way out of the hospital visit. She reluctantly let Sara guide her into the suv for the ride to the hospital. The three men looked up and knew what Sara was going to do. Nick nodded and told Sara they would catch a ride with Brass and meet her at the lab.

Nick and Greg had returned to the lab and run into Grissom, who immediately noticed Sara was not with them.

"Where's Sara?"

"Sara's taken the woman to the hospital." Greg answered. "I'm going to run these fingerprints through CODIS. We might get a hit."

Grissom looked at Nick for an explanation. "Sara's taken the woman to the hospital? What happened to the paramedics?"

Nick sighed. "The woman didn't want any paramedic near her. It's a wonder Sara got to take her to the hospital. If you ask me, that woman has seen a hospital one time too many."

Grissom instantly knew what Nick was thinking. "You're afraid she'll make this another personal case, am I right?"

Nick nodded his head and asked if Grissom could talk to Sara about the case. Grissom told Nick he would do that, and then went back to all the paper work laying on his desk. Nick made his way in search for Greg, hoping he had found out to whom the fingerprints belong.

**x**

"David, anything came out of that rape kit?" Catherine asked when she walked into the morgue, but when she got inside, the only person there was doctor Robbins. Catherine apologized for disturbing and asked if Robbins could ask David to sent her a message when he was ready to tell her about the body.

While walking through the hall, she came across Sara, who was absorbed in reading one of her files and therefore not knowing where she was going. If Catherine hadn't jumped away, they would have collided.

"Hey, what's got you so absorbed that you're not looking where you're going?" Catherine asked.

Sara looked up, not really have heard Catherine's question. "Excuse me?"

Catherine chuckled and repeated the question. Sara explained the case she was working on. Catherine listened intently, all the while getting the feeling this was another case Sara would make personal. After Sara had finished, the older woman simply nodded, said she had to be careful and walked towards the break room.

Sara's puzzled look was not seen by Catherine, but definitely seen by Grissom. "Sara, how's your case going?"

Sara looked up and saw her supervisor coming towards her.

"It's a dead end." She sighed. "She refuses to talk about it and won't let us know who did this to her, saying we wouldn't believe her anyway."

Grissom took one close look and knew this case was bothering Sara. "You alright?" He asked and softly touched her shoulder.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I am fine, really I am. The case is really bugging me to no end though."

"Sara, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Sara looked up and saw that Grissom was already walking towards his office. Knowing perfectly well why Grissom wanted to talk to her, nothing else rested her to do, than to follow him to his office and bear the lecture what was going to come.

"Grissom, I'm…"

"Sit down." Grissom's voice clearly told Sara, that he was not in the mood to argue about anything, especially not her welfare. She sat down, file in her lap, her hands on the file, and every second or so, her hands would open and close it.

"Sara," Grissom sighed, not really knowing what to do.

Sara looked up, and the look she saw in Grissom's eyes confused her immensely. Somehow the look he had of one of defeat. But he also had a look of acceptance and love. And that last look, that was the look she was afraid of the most. Not the look of defeat, not the look of acceptance, but the look of love. A look she'd hardly see anyone give her. Not when she was a little girl and not now she was an adult.

"Sara, let Nick and Greg help you, alright."

All Sara could do was nod her head. "You know, I'll be fine, really."

"I know you will, Sara, but you are definitely going to make this case personal, I can't use that right now."

Sara looked up and was about to reply when Warrick stuck his head in asking Grissom about the lady bug he and Catherine had gotten. And with that, the whole conversation between Grissom and Sara was over. Sara stood up and left the office, ready to continue on her case.

"I'm sorry, Grissom." Warrick said. "I clearly interrupted something important."

"It's alright, Warrick, it's alright." Grissom sighed and took the jar with the lady bug. "Meet the Coccinella septempunctata, also known as the seven-spotted lady bug. In many cultures it represents luck and love and is its image used for the race against violence."

"I've never heard of the image of the lady bug being used for the race against violence." Warrick said.

Grissom smiled and explained a bit more about the lady bug. "This one is already matured and it definitely won't take long for it will die."

"Why plant a lady bug next to your victim?" Warrick asked, more to himself than to Grissom.

"That's a very good question. Go and try to find that out. In the mean time, I've got this to finish." Grissom motioned towards the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Good luck, Boss." And with those last words, Warrick started looking for Catherine.

* * *

_**Please hit that review button!** (next chapter hopefully done next week)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**CHAPTER 2**

Grissom and Sara were walking through the hallway, discussing once again Sara's case when Judy called Grissom. "Mr. Grissom, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a young woman sitting in the waiting room, who claims to be your daughter."

Sara looked confused at Grissom and while Grissom made his way to the waiting room, Sara quickly followed him. "Grissom, what's this about someone being your …" Sara stopped talking the moment she saw the young woman in Grissom's embrace. All Sara could see were the bruises on the woman's arms. When Grissom pulled away, Sara saw who the woman was.

"Grissom, we need to talk."

"What? Now!" Grissom turned around to look at Sara and by the look on her face he knew it was important. He turned back to the young woman and softly told her he would be back soon. Then he made his way to Sara, who'd walked out of the waiting room.

"Well?"

Sara turned around to see Grissom looking at her with annoyance. She sighed silently, wondering if she really should say anything at all.

"Sara, you said you needed to talk to me, so spill it."

Sara knew he would want to know this sooner rather than later. Especially if that little fact Judy had said was true. "Grissom, that young woman over there…"

"I know what you want to say." Grissom interrupted her. "And yes, she is _my_ daughter."

Sara nodded, "I thought so, yes, she looked familiar to us."

That statement hit Grissom like a bomb. It didn't take much time for him to put two and two together. "You mean…no!"

Sara had never seen her boss so full of anguish. She slowly walked towards him and put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Grissom."

Grissom turned around to look at the young woman in the waiting room. Before she could stop him, he'd walk to her and told her to follow him. The young woman looked up and got a look of recognition when she saw Sara standing. Slowly she stood up, simply because it hurt to much to move. Then she slowly walked after Grissom towards his office.

Sara had gone back to the break room and saw both Nick and Greg sitting there.

"Hey Sar, come join us in having a much needed break?" Greg asked her. But before Sara could answer, Grissom had shown up and barked: "Sara, _my_ office, _NOW_!" And as soon as Grissom had appeared, he'd disappeared.

"Whoa, girl, what happened?" Nick asked, but Sara merely shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards Grissom's office.

Grissom quickly closed the door when Sara had entered and bellowed an "_Explain!"_. Not really knowing from who he wanted an explanation.

"Daddy, please!"

Grissom had never seen his daughter so distressed, nor had he ever heard her plead like she was doing at the moment and it broke his heart.

Sara looked at the young woman. She didn't like the haunted look she saw in the woman's eyes. It reminded her too much of times from her youth, times when she had that same look in her eyes whenever her father was drunk again. Then she slowly brought her gaze to Grissom. His look of anger had completely vanished after he'd heard the woman – '_no, his daughter,' _Sara corrected herself – plead to him not to make her tell.

Sara quickly made a decision, walked towards the young woman, softly spoke her name and cringed when she saw her visibly cringe. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sara kept the same soft, low, soothing voice. "You know, it might be a relief when you tell us what happened. It might give you closure of the whole episode."

The woman let out something between a laugh and a sob. "Yeah, right, like anyone would believe it. It's not like I haven't told anyone before."

Sara looked at Grissom, who nodded for her to continue. "To whom have you told before what happened, Nina? Who didn't believe you?"

Nina now looked from Sara to Grissom and back to Sara. Grissom understood, she didn't want to talk with him near. It hurt him, but he understood and he silently made his way out of his office, closing the door behind him.

**x**

"Grissom, man, did you have to do that to Sara?" Nick asked.

"No, I didn't have to do that. And no, I don't want to talk about it." Grissom quickly added, when he saw that Nick wasn't completely satisfied with his first answer.

Greg, who'd gone outside to get some air, came walking back into the break room. "Nick, I just saw Sara talking to our victim in Grissom's office. What's go…" Greg trailed off when he saw Nick pointing to Grissom, who'd got himself a cup of coffee. "Nick, what's going on?" he whispered.

"I have no idea. I asked Grissom if he had to act the way he did towards Sara. He said he didn't had to do that and then that he didn't want to talk about it."

"That girl still looks awfully familiar, you don't suppose she's … Nah, it isn't, is it?"

"Greg, you're speaking in riddles. What is it with that girl?"

"Remember what I said at the scene? About the girl looking familiar?" Nick nodded his head to let Greg know that he remembered and also to let him know he could continue. "Well, I now know why she looked so familiar. She looks like Grissom."

Nick's eyes shot up from Greg's face to Grissom, who was standing at the window. "No way man," he whispered. "She's related to Grissom? No way!"

"Well, there two ways to find out. One: we could run her DNA through CODIS, or two: we could simply ask him.

**x**

Half an hour later after her first visit to the morgue, Catherine could be found there again. This time together with Warrick. They were both searching in the missing persons database to see if any of the descriptions matched their victim.

"Well, David, what else can you tell us about our vic?" Catherine asked the young coroner.

"COD is dead by strangulation, like I already told you at the scene. TOD is approximately around 11.30 pm."

"Did anything came out of that rape kit?" Warrick asked.

David nodded his head. "Yes, she's been raped, though no traces of semen."

"Damn," Catherine coursed inwardly, "it seems our killer is smart to leave no trace at all."

David nodded and handed Warrick the files of the examination he'd done on the body. "More can be found in there, I really need to go now. I'm already late."

"Got a date?" Catherine smiled to the young man and saw him blushing. "Yeah, he's got a date. Well have fun David!"

"Thanks." David quickly made his exit.

"Did you have to do that?" Warrick asked.

Catherine looked at him, not understanding what Warrick was talking about. "What do you mean? Did I have to do what?"

"Bullying David like that?"

"I wasn't bullying David at all! I am just happy for him he's got a date, what's wrong with that?"

Warrick knew better than to continue now that Catherine was this angry and wisely kept his mouth closed, not saying anything.

"Wait a minute, I get it! Simply because you can't go on a date anymore, doesn't mean anyone else can! And that I can't be happy for him or her!"

Warrick, who'd started exiting the morgue, abruptly turned around and looked at Catherine. "Because I'm married, it doesn't mean I can't go out anymore! You'd better remember that, Catherine!" Warrick turned around to open the door and walked away. The door closed with a loud bang.

"Great, just great!" Catherine muttered.

* * *

**New chapter around December 4th, when my sick head lets me do it. And I know people are reading my story with the 350 hits and 3 alerts it's gotten. I really do appreciate when people also take the time to review the story, so I can make it a better story after each review.  
**_My thanks go out to __CinnamonFaerie, __Space-Case7029 __and Bonnie who took the time to review my story. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Nina, your father is gone now, do you want to talk to me about it?" Sara asked. It still was a shock for her, that Grissom had a grown-up daughter. She'd known Grissom was a private man. He'd always been like that, in the ten years she'd known him. Even Brass and doctor Robbins, whom both known Grissom for more then ten years, didn't know that much about him. '_Brass, definitely has never met Nina, let alone knew Nina is Grissom's daughter. Otherwise that was the first thing we would have heard.'_

Sara looked at the young woman on the couch. So many emotions were seen on her face, but the one that Sara scared the most was the look of complete peace, like she didn't care what was going to happen, like she had accepted what had happened to her. "Nina?" Sara tried again.

It was when she'd heard her name for the second time, Nina turned her head to look at Sara. "You know, dad's told me about you. From the moment he'd met you."

Sara looked back in shocked at Nina. "He's told you about me?" Sara heard her voice quiver and hated herself for being, and sounding, so insecure.

Nina, once again, looked straight forward, but softly nodded her head to Sara's question.

"What did he tell you about me?" This time Sara's voice sounded more self-assured.

Nina shrugged her shoulders. "He told me about how the two of you met. I was thirteen at the time, and hardly saw him. Several years later, he asked me if I thought it was wise to ask you to come to Vegas. I told him, he had to decide that for himself. After that, I don't know what happened. We lost contact, or actually, my mum took care that we lost contact. Guess he decided it was good you'd come to Vegas after all."

"_Why would Grissom talk with his then thirteen year old daughter about some college student he met?'_ Sara couldn't help having a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, not knowing it was a feeling of being happy or sad or any other feeling. She really wanted to change the subject _- namely her - _of their conversation to something else, and therefore she asked once again to whom Nina had told about who was beating her up.

Nina felt she could trust this woman her father already told her so much about. But since she found it so hard to talk about what happened, even with her father gone, she kept staring straight ahead.

Sara had taken the liberty to sit down on the couch, besides Nina, and now softly placed her hand on Nina's arm. This nice gesture opened the dams, and Nina started crying uncontrollably. Sara pulled Nina in a hug and simply let her cry, feeling completely at ease with comforting the young woman.

**x**

Both, Greg and Nick, desperately wanted to know how the victim was related to Grissom and if they were related at all. They seriously had considered the option of running the woman's DNA through CODIS, but in the end decided it was better to ask Grissom outright. They'd flipped coins and Nick was the fortunate one to ask Grissom about it.

"Grissom," Nick said, carefully taking in the movements of the older man.

Grissom looked up to see both Nick and Greg looking in anticipation at him. He sighed, knowing he had to tell the rest of his team about what was happening. Since Nick and Greg were already here, that left Catherine and Warrick.

Warrick stormed into the break room with Catherine right behind him. "I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to say!" Catherine said.

Warrick turned to say something to Catherine, but the look he saw on Grissom's face made him say something completely different: "Grissom, what's going on?"

Grissom cocked an eyebrow and said he had no idea what Warrick was talking about. It was then that Catherine noticed that her boss and long time friend definitely wasn't his usual self. His shoulders hung down, the tone in his voice was cold and the look in his eyes… It was the look in his eyes that scared her the most. She'd never seen him look like so much hatred.

"Gil," Catherine said, "something _is _going on. What is it?"

Just as Grissom was about to answer, Sara came walking in, telling Grissom that Nina had fallen asleep. Grissom simply nodded to let Sara know he'd heart her.

Catherine looked from Grissom to Sara and back again asking who Nina was. It was neither of them who answered her, for it was Greg instead.

"Sorry, but I don't get it. What is one of your victims," Catherine pointed to Greg and Nick, "here on the station, sleeping in Grissom's office?"

"It's Sara's victim as well," Nick said. "The three of us were working on this case. Besides, we were just about to ask Grissom something about our case."

Sara raised an eyebrow, looking from Nick to Greg and back again. Then she looked at Grissom and she knew, he knew, what the younger men wanted to know and in an instant she knew too.

"You want to know what my relation to the girl is." Grissom said. Both Nick and Greg nodded their heads. "She's my daughter." Grissom sighed.

Catherine and Warrick looked incredulously to Grissom. Not believing what they'd just heard. Then Catherine looked at Sara. "You knew!" It didn't sound accusing, but was said as an statement.

Sara nodded her head. "I just found out today. If it weren't…" Sara never got to finish that sentence, because an ice-piercing scream came from Grissom's office.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry. My sick head didn't let me write on this story. I'm sort of having absolutely no idea where to go with it. I'm just writing and see where it will end.That's why this is a sort chapter.Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter around December 18th and hopefully it will be a longer one.  
Thanks go to _:), SGBS4L_, _CinnamonFaerie and_ _jnfmc327_ for reviewing my story. It really does me good. I know people are reading it, since there are already **418** people who read it and there are **5** people out there who have this story on their alert list. **Please, please leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**CHAPTER 4**

Sara turned around in one swift motion and ran towards Grissom's office, with Grissom close behind her. The rest of the team stayed in the break room, unconsciously knowing that this was something Grissom and Sara had to resolve.

They found Nina sitting upright on the leather couch, on which she had been asleep just minutes before.

Grissom quickly went to his daughter to try to comfort her, but Nina –still not completely awake– moved away from him.

From her position in the door opening, Sara could see how much Grissom was hurt by this action. He stood up from the couch, making his way over to Sara. One look was enough for Sara to know that Grissom wanted her to try, again.

"Griss," Sara put her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Please, Sara. I need you … I need your help."

Sara nodded and this time it was she, who was making her way over to the couch, while Grissom kept standing in the doorway. After one second, he softly closed the door, but didn't leave.

In the meantime Sara had sat down besides Nina and she had took hold of the young woman's hand.

"Had a nightmare?" she softly asked, and Nina nodded. "What did you dream about?" Sara kept the same tone of voice, never trying to push her.

"About … about … that … that night." Nina whispered.

Sara looked up at Grissom, who gave her a small nod, indicating she should continue. He was fighting with himself not knowing if he wanted to stay and hear what happened or that he wanted to run away as fast and far as he could.

"Nina, what happened that night?"

The young woman kept staring straight ahead when she started her story;

"Madison and I went out that night, walking down the Strip. Maddy wanted to see the Secret Garden at the Mirage, so we went. I did keep looking around, I've been having these calls from him. On my cell phone since last week. When we arrived at my house, Maddy and I said our goodbyes to each other. I asked if she wanted to stay, but she said it was alright, she just had to go down the street to go home. I opened my door, turned on the light and there he was. I tried … I tried to run away … really I did try." Tears now were falling down Nina's face. "But he was too fast for me. He … he grabbed me and threw me on … on the floor."

Sara looked up at Grissom and she saw he was trying really hard to conceal his anger. "Then what happened? You can tell me." Sara coaxed.

"He started hitting me."

_Nina was fighting him with all her strength, but he was simply too strong. Since she was trying so hard to get away, she never saw the first blow coming until she felt his hand making contact with her cheek. Her head smacked against the floor and she started to feel nauseating. She didn't get much time to think, for he grabbed her hair, pulling her up and took her to the bedroom. Once there, Nina was thrown on her bed. He was tearing her clothes away and she started screaming, begging him to stop. She felt him laying on top of her and when he entered her violently she gave an ice-piercing scream of pain. After a while – it felt like hours, but only ten minutes had passed– he stood up, grabbed her face and told her he would always find her and she was his and never would be anyone else's._

Both, Sara and Nina, looked up when they heard the door closing with a loud bang. Sara knew it must have been Grissom, who'd left and she made a mental note to herself to talk to him when he'd cooled off a bit.

"Nina, who was it?" Sara inquired.

"My soon-to-be ex-husband: Raymond Yessar."

"And this happened before?"

"The hitting … yes. That other thing …"Nina's voice trailed off.

"You've told others about him hitting you?"

"Yes, I went to Ronald Grumps, one of the FBI CSI supervisors in New York. He went to Ray's boss but either Ray smooth-talked his way out of it, or the wanted to put it away."

Sara saw Greg walking by and she called him in, introducing him to Nina and ordering him to stay with her, while she went in search for Grissom. Greg instinctively knew the young woman had told Sara the story. He sat down besides her and took her hand in his, to give her his support. Nina looked up and for the first time in a long one, she felt save.

**x**

Sara finally found Grissom outside, at the car park. He was standing with his back towards her, while she softly made her way towards him. Grissom started talking to her, never once looking beside him, where Sara now stood.

"You know, her mother and I, it was bound to fail. Bound to fail from the beginning." Grissom's voice trailed off. "Her mother disapproved of me, and we had totally different personalities."

Sara looked up at Grissom, not really knowing if she was ready to hear this story – she still was in love with him– but she did know he had to get it out in the open and she felt very privileged that he had chosen to trust her.

"One year after we started dating, Nina was born. When I held her in my arms that first time, I vowed I would always be there to protect her. She was so small, so helpless. I loved her from the beginning. Then three years later her mother and I broke up, and Nina stayed with her, while I moved half way the country to Vegas. I did call her every day, we both looked forward to our talks on the phone and on summer holidays she always came to visit. When she was fifteen, we lost contact. Her mother took a secret phone number and never told Nina mine. It wasn't until last year that we got back in contact. Both her mother and grandmother died in a car crash and she was sorting out their things when she found my number. She wanted to come to Vegas, to study, and half a year ago, she came and I could fulfil my vow. But I've failed her now, haven't I?"

Grissom looked at Sara, knowing for sure he would see disgust in her eyes. He got confused when he didn't see that. Sara slowly pulled her hand on his cheek in a way to comfort him, and let her eyes convey what words couldn't at this moment. Letting Grissom know that she was there for them, both him and his daughter.

Grissom leaned in to her touch, happy that Sara hadn't said anything. Whether that was because she knew words wouldn't help right now, or that it simply was because she knew nothing to say, didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was with him, right there, trying to comfort him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I know, I know, I should have uploaded this chapter ages ago. I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't do that. Life was so hectic these last couple of weeks. Work was not really a pain, but definitely asking a lot of time. And I just got back from my holidays yesterday. But I'm here now with another chapter. I'm not telling anymore when I will update this story, I'll try to do it as frequently as I can. It's so far from being finished.  
I want to say a thank you to all the 875 people who've read this story and the 6 people who havethe story on their alert list. And for the chapter 4 review I've only got one person to thank: _MeganT_ thank you for reviewing my story and that chapter. There are people out there who say they don't care for reviews, but I must be honest and tell you I do care for them. **_So please leave me a review!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Chapter 5**

Brass came walking into the break room and saw Warrick and Catherine sitting as far away from each other as possible. He told them to get act like adults and that detective Vega was waiting for them – they had another body they needed to go to. "It seems like our killer stroke again. I sure hope this doesn't become a serial. I really can't have that right now."

Both Catherine and Warrick stood up from their places, leaving everything on the table in their haste. They went their car and Catherine drove them to their crime scene. Half an hour later they were there, and detective Vega greeted them. The sight looked awfully familiar. The way the body had been placed, the little jar with the lady bug in it, '_we really have to consider the option of a serial killer.'_ Catherine thought.

Warrick was moving around the body, taking pictures of the scene, while Catherine walked towards the officers who'd arrived at the scene first. Going through the routine they use when getting at a crime scene, it took them about three hours when they were finished.

"You got any wiser?" Warrick asked Catherine.

"Not really, the old lady who found the girl is too shaken to talk. Even the police officers who'd arrived before us couldn't get her to talk. We will have to wait until the shock wears off I think."

Warrick nodded. "I really start thinking we have to take into consideration that this might be a serial killer."

Catherine looked sceptical at him and Warrick put his hands up, defending himself. Catherine smiled and told him, she was thinking the same thing. "But for now, Warrick, to quote Grissom; _Let the evidence speak for itself_.

**x**

Greg looked at Nina, who had fallen asleep half an hour ago. His arm was starting to hurt, since she'd put her head on his shoulder. When Sara popped in to take a look, she smiled. Greg looked up and scowled, softly saying it was not funny at all and he tried to remove his arm. By doing so, he woke Nina up and she apologized for falling asleep on him. He told her it was alright and that she really needed the sleep to heal. Nina couldn't help but blush and apologizing about it.

Nina stood up from the couch and walked out of the office. She almost collided with Nick, who'd gone back to the computer and finished the search through Codis. The program had come up with a match.

"Look at this." Nick was flapping the paper in front of Greg's face.

"Now, how am I supposed to look at it, when you're flapping it front of my face. Give me that." After seeing the print, his eyes grew wide. "You're saying that these prints belong to a Fbi agent?"

Nick nodded his head and looked at Sara. "We're going to be in so much trouble with this."

"No," Sara answered bitterly. "He is, for beating up his wife."

Nick's face went from grave to shock. "You mean to tell me that Raymond Yessar is her husband? She married an Fbi agent?"

"Unfortunately I did."

All heads turned to where the voice was coming from, the opening of their boss' office. Nina had been standing in the hall the entire time, hearing every word that's been said. She walked towards them, hope in her eyes. "Finding his prints, means he's busted, right?" Looking back between Sara, Nick and Greg, Nina said the last word again, but much softer.

Sara put an arm around the woman trying to comfort her, but Nina immediately knew that just because Raymond's fingerprints were found at her apartment, it didn't mean he was busted for beating and raping her. Not caring about the shame anymore, Nina turned to Sara, mentioning the rape kit the she'd taken in the hospital. Nick and Greg slowly made their way out, not wanting to give Nina the feeling that the last of her dignity would vanish and vaguely they could hear Sara explain that the dna weren't back yet, and that they had to wait for that to be completely sure of everything.

While walking back, Nick and Greg bumped into Warrick and Catherine, who'd just come back from their crime scene. Both looking exhausted but they stopped to ask about Grissom's daughter. Nick filled them in about the latest discoveries and both Catherine and Warrick tried not to show their anger.

All of them found it hard when domestic violence came up in a case. But –even though they wouldn't admit it– the case really was coming close with Grissom's daughter being the victim. And although everyone just found out about it, they would work three times as hard to get the person who did this.

"Grissom's in his office?" Catherine asked.

Greg nodded his head. "No, after that thing what happened, we heard a door being closed rather loudly."

"And that's a nice way to say it." Nick added.

Greg continued his tale as if Nick hadn't said anything at all and told Catherine that Grissom had stormed out of the building. When he'd been looking later in Grissom's office, Sara had told him to stay with the woman and she apparently went in search of Grissom.

Catherine nodded her head and after grabbing her files, she went in search for Sara. She didn't head to look long. She found Sara in Grissom's office, talking to Nina. She walked in and after apologizing for interrupting their conversation she asked Sara where Grissom was. In the meantime she'd put the files of her case on Grissom's desk, not noticing a photo had slipped out.

Sara softly explained to Catherine what had happened and that Grissom had made his way to Ecklie after their talk. Neither woman noticed that Nina –who'd sit close to the desk– had made her way to the photo that had fallen out of the folder. It was only when they heard a soft voice speaking something that looked like a name, they looked up and saw a pale looking Nina holding a photo.

Both woman knew instantly that something was completely wrong and Catherine took this to her advantage. She inched closer and saw that Nina was holding the photo of their first victim, found the same they as the call of Nina's case had come in.

Nina looked up with tears in her eyes. "Where did you find her? What happened to her? Who did this to her?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **RL is keeping my quite busy at the moment and when I get home from work/dancing I don't feel like putting the computer on and do some writing, but more like going to bed. As for this story, I'm a little stuck, some sort of a writer's block. That's why this chappie is having an end which I didn't intended. If you have an idea to put in the story, let me know by sending me a message, I appreciate help.  
Thanks to _shabbii_ for her review. And of course thanks to all the _1563 people _read the story and _the 8 people _who haveput an alert on my story. **But please, leave a review. I love tohear from you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 6**

Grissom –who'd been coming back from Ecklie's office– had heard and saw most of what was happening in his office. Sara was trying to calm Nina, while Catherine started asking questions. Normally Grissom would have let Catherine doing her job, but seeing his daughter questioned after all that she had been through already was too much. He barged into his office, bellowing to Catherine it was enough.

Catherine turned around to see Grissom standing behind her with an emotion on his face she couldn't quite place. But she did know he meant what he'd said and wisely left, after she'd let him see it wasn't done yet and she really had to talk to Nina.

Grissom looked at Nina, who was sitting on the couch by now. Sara stood up and knew that one look from her would be enough for Grissom to know why she left. Grissom nodded, but he did walk towards Sara to tell her they needed to talk.

"Sure, I'll be in the break room when you're ready." She whispered.

Grissom turned around to sit besides Nina. "You know, you have to talk to Catherine about it. You know her victim. She doesn't know anything about her."

"I know, I know. It's just … the last time I saw her was … was when …" Nina didn't have to tell anything more, Grissom understood what she was trying to say. Awkwardly he took Nina in a hug, whispering it would be alright.

"I'm bringing you home, you are staying at my place." Grissom stood up from the couch, and seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes, he knew what she was thinking. "He's not going to hurt you anymore, Lady Bug."

That endearment brought a smile to Nina's face. "You haven't called me Lady Bug in a long time. I missed it."

Grissom smiled back. "I missed saying it too. If you like I can ask if Greg or Nick wants to stay with you till I'm back."

Nina nodded, "I think I'd rather not be alone, but can't you ask Sara?"

Grissom immediately realized why Nina rather had Sara then one of the guys. He sighed, "Nina, I need to talk to Sara. You've spent some time with Greg already, right?"

Nina nodded her head, "yeah, Sara refused to let me stay alone, when she went after you. I guess Greg's okay then."

Greg –who'd been passing by– poked his head in. "Did someone say my name?"

"As a matter of fact, someone did Greg. I'm bringing Nina home, but I don't want her to be alone."

"I can stay with her, if you like, boss man. No problem at all."

Grissom looked to Nina to gauge her reaction. Then he turned to Greg to say his thanks. The three of them walked out of the office towards Grissom's car. Grissom quickly looked into the break room and seeing Sara sitting in one of the chairs he told her that he would be back in half an hour.

Sara nodded, "Alright then. Greg's staying with her, I presume?"

Grissom nodded, "Yes … and Sara …"

"I'll be waiting here till you're back. I have to make some phone calls anyway."

**x**

"Catherine, look at this." Warrick held a piece of evidence up.

"Where did you find that?"

"Under the victim's fingernails."

Catherine took a closer look. Then she turned around abruptly and quickly grabbed an evidence back. "Look at this, let Hodges compare the two samples. We might have a match."

Warrick looked at the evidence bag he'd gotten from Catherine and read what she'd written on it – _Found under fingernails victim._ "Cath, we might have a lead here."

"I know for sure we have a lead. I was this close on finding out who our first victim was, but Grissom cut me off. Understandable though."

Warrick gave Catherine a _I-don't-know-what-you-talking-about_ look. Catherine quickly filled Warrick in on the blanks.

"So you're saying that Grissom's daughter saw the photo of our first victim and she recognized her?"

"Not only that, my guess is that they were friends, perhaps even close friends."

"My God, first she has to deal with that husband of hers, and now her friend is killed. How much more can a person take?"

Catherine nodded in agreement and went back to examine all the clothes the victims wore. Warrick left the room in search for Hodges, to let him compare the two samples.

"Catherine."

Catherine looked up to see detective Vega standing in the doorway. "Sam, what can I do for you?"

Sam Vega looked grim. "You and Warrick can come with me. We've got another one."

"Damn!" Catherine hissed. "Another one? God, we're really dealing with a serial killer here."

"Serial killer?" Warrick had delivered the samples by Hodges. When he'd arrived at the room Catherine was working in, he saw Vega standing in the doorway.

"We've got another one, Brown." Vega informed.

"Damn!"

"That's exactly what Catherine said. Don't you guys have only this small of a vocabulary?"

"Funny, Vega!" Catherine mocked. "Well, we better start going. A crime scene doesn't process itself."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, I've managed another chapter, with a big thank you to _Stareagle_.His/her review was so helpful, it gave me some insights and ideas and made me think of things I hadn't thought of before. I would also like to thank _TrishG_ for leaving me a review, they always brighten my day. **_So please hit that review button and let me know what you think or where I have to think of._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 7**

"This is Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I would like to talk to Ronald Grumps, please. (…) If it's urgent? Yes it is! (…) Listen, I don't have any time to wait, I really need to speak to him. (…) Sure, I'll wait."

Nick peeked in only to see Sara still trying to get a hold on a certain Ronald Grumps. "No luck yet?" he whispered.

Sara shook her head, indicating she still didn't had the luck to talk. "Ahh, Mister Grumps, thank you for making time to speak to me. I'm Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I've got a few questions to ask you because of this case I'm working on."

Nick pointed to the door, indicating he was leaving to process the evidence they'd found.

Sara nodded her head, letting him know, she'd seen it and continued her conversation. "Mister Grumps, is it true that you are one of the supervisors of the Crime Labs connected to the Fbi? (…) And you do know a Raymond Yessar, who's working for the Fbi? (…) You don't want to talk about this over the phone? (…) You've got an idea where my questions are going and want to come over to Las Vegas to talk about it? (…) It's fine with me, you can manage to be here tomorrow in the afternoon? (…) Sure, do you need someone to pick you up? (…) You will find your way to our Crime Lab. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, around 5 p.m."

Sara had just hung up when Grissom walked in. "Hey, you're back. How did everything go?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "What's to expect how it goes? She's been through hell. Definitely distrusting of men. She didn't want to be alone, but she asked me if I couldn't ask you to stay with her."

Sara stood up and when she was close enough, she put her hand on Grissom's arm for support. "It will be alright. You said you needed to talk to me?"

Grissom looked up and nodded his head. "Yes, I do. But not here, in my office, please."

Sara made her way to Grissom's office. She's gotten used to all the jars and specimen he kept in here. But still, when Grissom wanted to speak to her in his office, she couldn't help but feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Grissom motioned for Sara to take a seat, which she did. "Sara, I've … I've talked to Ecklie."

Sara looked at Grissom with weary eyes. Every time someone mentioned Ecklie she was on her toes. She didn't like the assistant director one bit. "You talked to Ecklie. Let me guess; about your daughter's case."

Grissom nodded, he knew he was probably stepping on toes here, but he felt that the a.d. had to know what was going on, and that they were suspecting Nina's husband – Fbi agent or not. "I thought it wise for Ecklie to know what would be coming on his plate, because that's what's going to happen."

"Grissom, I don't get it. You **do** want her ex-husband to be caught, right?"

"Of course I do. But we're talking about an Fbi agent here. This is going to be hell to get him convicted."

"That's what Nina said as well," Sara muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Grissom had heard her.

"What did you say?"

Sara sighed. She knew she had to tell Grissom about the phone calls she'd made with Ronald Grumps. She knew he would be furious about what she was going to tell him now, but he had the right to know. "Grissom, when you brought Nina to your place, I made a phone call to the Crime Lab of the Fbi in New York. Nina wasn't finished telling her story after you left. She gave me Raymond Yessar's name, but that was not the only name she gave me."

"What do you mean?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Grissom … she …"

"Sara, I get the feeling that what you're about to tell me is something I won't like."

"You're right, you won't like it. I'm positive it is going to make you furious. So it's not so strange I'm hesitating to tell you this."

"Well, spill it out! You have to tell me eventually. I'm her father, I've a right to know!"

Sara looked in Grissom's eyes and she knew he was already starting to get angry with the way she was acting. "You're right, you've got the right to know about it. There was another name she said. Does the name Ronald Grumps mean anything to you?"

"Grumps, Ronald Grumps." Grissom had gotten a thoughtful look on his face and all of a sudden he knew where he had heard the name before. "Ronald Grumps is a supervisor of the crime lab at the Fbi."

Sara nodded. "I called him, hoping to get some answers to some questions. He's coming over."

This sparked Grissom's interest. "Coming over? Why couldn't he talk over the phone?"

This was it. Sara knew that in the next couple of minutes something was about to happen. "Because he didn't want to talk about it while being in the Fbi building."

"Why wouldn't he …" It suddenly clicked in Grissom's mind. He knew why Ronald Grumps didn't want to talk about _it_ in the Fbi building. "He knew about it. He **fucking** knew about it and didn't do anything!"

Sara backed away. This was the first time she saw Grissom showing his anger this badly, anger even wasn't the right word for it. "Grissom. I'm …"

"Don't! Just don't." For the first time in his life Gil Grissom really wanted to throw with something to get rid of the feeling he felt. Yesterday he had to find out that his daughter was a domestic violence victim. And today he had to hear that a csi supervisor –of the Fbi for gods sake– had known about it.

**x**

Catherine and Warrick arrived at the scene where their third victim was found. Apparently they were dealing with an extremely evil, twisted, killer. "Three women dead in two days, that's a new record for all I know." Warrick muttered.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore." Catherine said. "He leaves us no evidence –except for those red fibres– and somehow I get the feeling the perp want us to catch him.

"Euhm, Catherine. The _perp_ want you to catch him. He left you a note with the lady bug." Detective Vega –who'd already walked to the body– came walking back.

Catherine and Warrick quickly went to work. Packing all the evidence. Once again they found red fibres under the victim's fingernails. "I'll sent these to Hodges when we get back at the lab." Warrick said.

Catherine nodded. "I've got enough pictures of the body. David you can take her with you."

David Phillips –the assistant coroner– nodded his head. He'd been at the scene even before Catherine and Warrick had gotten there and therefore had to wait till they had made enough pictures of the woman and the area. "When you guys get back, she'll be waiting."

Catherine nodded, understanding what David meant. "Thanks David. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"He still dumps his victims in the same woods." Warrick remarked. "He might live nearby."

"That Warrick, is a good point you made. I can't believe I'm slacking. I should have noticed this before."

"Hey, forget about it. The whole ordeal with Grissom's daughter is getting to us as well."

Detective Vega's interest was spiked. "I see I've missed a lot of the latest gossip round. What is this about Grissom having a daughter. Did I catch that right?"

"Sam, it's not my place to tell you." Catherine said. "But yes, you heard it right. Grissom has indeed a daughter."

"I wonder how miss Sidle is taking it."

"What's do you mean by that, Sam?" Warrick inquired.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know that she's got the hots for Grissom."

Catherine looked at Warrick with a warning in her eyes, but it was already too late. Warrick told Vega he did know about that, but that the personal lives of his colleagues were not his business. "Besides," Warrick concluded, "she's taking it rather well. Very supportive towards the young woman and Grissom. She definitely wants to catch the man who beat her up."

"Someone beat miss Sidle?" Vega had gotten a bit confused after all the new information. "Or did someone beat Grissom's daughter?"

"Sam, none of your business. We've got work to do and find out which family we have to tell the bad news." And with that sentence Catherine had let both men know that the conversation they were having was over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it's only one day later and I managed to write another chapter. I'm also already working on chapter 7. Please keep the reviews and your insights coming. They will be very helpful. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See prologue

**CHAPTER 8**

"Okay David, what can you tell us?" Catherine asked. Both she and Warrick had returned from their crime scene.

"Well, cod is strangulation, like your former two victim's. She's been raped as well, and no, there wasn't any semen." David quickly continued when he saw Catherine's look.

"Damn," she muttered, "but that really was to be expected. David, did you make any pictures?"

The young coroner nodded his head and gave Catherine an envelope, telling her that they didn't show that much. Catherine said her thanks and made her way over to the layout room to see the pictures she had so far. Perhaps she could find a pattern, or a resemblance between the victims.

Grissom was on his way home when he saw Catherine sitting in the layout room, bend over what seemed –from his place– like photos. "Hey, shift's over for…" he looked at his watch, "approximately two and a half hours already. What are you still doing here?"

Catherine looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway. "We got ourselves another one." She sighed.

"That's what? Three victims in two days?"

Catherine nodded, "yes. He's only leaving a lady bug with his victim's and a red fibre. But we hit the jackpot this time. He left us a message with the lady bug."

Grissom who'd been staring at the pictures looked up. "He did? What does it say?" Grissom's voice wavered a bit, he found the photos quite disturbing and was having some sort of a déjà vu.

Catherine grabbed the evidence bag which held the message and gave it to Grissom, who was letting his eyes flying over the little piece of paper.

'_Five little Ladybugs climbing up a door  
__One flew away, and then there were four.  
__Four little Ladybugs sitting on a tree  
__One flew away, and then there were three.  
__Three little Ladybugs landed on a shoe  
__One flew away and, then there were two.  
__Two little Ladybugs looking for some fun  
__One flew away, and then there was one.  
__One little Ladybug sitting in the sun  
__She flew away and then there were none._

_Please catch me before there are none left!'_

This was an old nursery rhyme he'd learned Nina when she was three years old. Grissom had to smile, thinking back to the memory. Catherine looked at him, not knowing what Grissom was thinking about.

Grissom looked up to see Catherine looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's an old nursery rhyme I learned Nina when she was three." He explained.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," Catherine smiled. "What would he mean by it? I get the last part, he wants us to catch him. It's what, three down, two to go?"

Grissom looked horrified to Catherine, not liking her choice of words and at that moment he knew why he found the pictures so disturbing, all the women looked like Sara. He couldn't help but think back at the case where they had found a woman dead in the bathroom. She too had resembled Sara, and every time he saw a picture of that woman, the woman morphed into Sara.

Then at the end of the investigation he'd questioned the ex-boyfriend, an older man, a doctor named Lurie. Grissom had known that this doctor Lurie had something to do with the death of Debbie Marlin and her boyfriend Michael Clark. He'd hope to get a confession from the guy, because they hadn't had the proof he'd done it. It was only a guess, so he started talking about the doctor's feelings, only to turn them into his feelings for Sara.

"Griss? Grissom?"

Upon hearing his name Grissom was taken out of his thoughts. Once again he looked at the photos.

"You know, there's something familiar about those girls on these." Catherine motioned to the photos. She took a good look at Grissom. "You're okay?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Grissom admitted. "Sara, she got hold of…"

"That's it." Catherine who'd been looking at the photos again knew why there was something familiar about those girls. "It's that Debbie Marlin all over again. All these victims, they look like Sara." She looked up at Grissom. "You don't think…" Catherine couldn't finish that thought.

"It's your case Catherine." Grissom said. "I have enough to deal with at the moment."

"I know, how is she?"

"Scared to death?" It sounded lame, even to him, but Grissom didn't know any other way to say it.

"What were you saying about Sara before I interrupted you?"

Grissom looked at Catherine. He still was boiling with anger that someone being a csi supervisor knew about the whole ordeal his daughter was going through and hadn't done anything about it. "She talked to one of theCSI supervisors of the FBI, called Ronald Grumps. Apparently Nina had gone to him to tell what was going on, but nothing's been done about it."

Catherine's look was one of sympathy, something Grissom never liked. "I'm sorry Grissom."

"Well, she's talking to him tomorrow. If she gets the chance."

Catherine knew what that little innuendo meant and held. Grissom wanted to be the one to talk to the guy and surely wouldn't make it easy. "Gil, don't you think it's wiser to let Sara talk to this man? I know, we're all involved in this, even though we only know about Nina, but…" Catherine couldn't finish her sentence, simply for she didn't know how to end it.

Grissom knew in the back of his mind that Catherine was right. He was too involved in this case, being her father. But Catherine said they were all involved, and that little part he took to his advantage. "Indeed, we are all involved in this!" He turned around and left.

Catherine sighed, fearing what tomorrow would bring. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 7.24 p.m.. If she hurried, she could catch Lindsey before she had gone to school.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay not really anything interesting happened in this chapter, but I had to add and write it. Thanks to the people who review my story, they mean a lot to me and are very helpful from time to time.  



	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **See prologue.

**CHAPTER 9**

Grissom arrived home to find Greg and Nina playing a game of scrabble. He could she the smile on his daughter's face, something he'd missed a lot these past couple of months they'd been getting reacquainted. Now he knew why she hardly was smiling anymore, and it was good to see that Greg managed to make her smile again.

"Greg, that's not a word."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't. '_Caffeined'_ is **not** a word!."

"I'm telling you, it is. Simply look at me. Full of caffeine, thus caffeined." Greg smiled smugly. "That's about how many points? Let me see…18 for the word and three times word value makes it 54 points."

"That's also a way to win the game."

Both Nina and Greg looked up too see Grissom standing in the doorpost with a smile on this face.

"Hi dad, we, euhm, we found your scrabble game."

"So I see, who's winning?"

"I am, boss man."

Nina looked at Greg with a raised eyebrow. "You're only winning because you're cheating and putting in words that don't even exists."

While Greg started to explain once again, that '_caffeined_' was a word, Grissom made his way over the table where they were playing the game. He stood behind Nina, looking at her letters. He put her letters in some order, then motioned towards the board. Nina got the hint.

"Fine Greg, have it your way. '_Caffeined'_ is a word. I can put _disorderly_ at that –d– so that makes it 15 points, plus on extra for the double letter score makes 16. Then three times 16 makes it 48, and I've got another triple word score so that makes it 144 points." Nina looked smug at Greg, who was now looking in amazement.

Greg looked up at Grissom, "Hey, you're helping, that's not fair!"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen. "She's my daughter." He called back.

"Well, daughter or not, no helping involved in a game of scrabble."

Nina laughed out loud. "You're just saying that, because now I am the one who's winning."

Greg looked at Nina with a smile. "Do you know how good that father of yours is with words, while puzzling or doing games?"

"Ouch, that hurt Greg." Grissom said dramatically, who'd been walking back into the living room with something to drink.

Both Nina and Greg had to laugh about the look on Grissom's face. Greg couldn't help but think that he liked this side of Grissom. A side he'd never seen before and definitely hoped to see more in the future. He stood up and said it was time for him to leave, but that they really needed to finish that game of scrabble later on.

Nina nodded, indicating she was in for that and said her goodbyes and thanks to Greg. Greg walked towards the front door, Grissom closely behind him. Before he'd left, Grissom called him.

"Greg, I want to take you for staying with Nina this night."

"No worries about it boss man. I had fun, she's a lovely woman. I would do it anytime."

Grissom took a closer look. Something seemed off. It was almost if Greg was falling in love with his daughter. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind. "Do you mind coming again tomorrow?"

Greg looked up, hesitating a bit. Grissom noticed this and said that it was alright to say if he couldn't, since it was his night off tomorrow.

"It's not that I've got any plans, well except for grabbing a beer with an old friend, but I can blow that off. You're sure you don't mind me being in your house?" Greg knew Grissom still was a private man.

"Greg, I wouldn't ask you, if I didn't want it. Besides, Nina seems to trust you. Her welfare is more important at the moment than what I want or don't want. But you've already got plans, so …"

"It's not like I can't grab a beer with that friend on another free night. I'll be there tomorrow, around eight p.m. if that's alright with you?"

Grissom nodded. "Thanks Greg. I'll see you tomorrow."

Greg bit his farewell as well and headed home. Little did he know that a man was watching him intently from behind a large tree.

Grissom had closed the door, making his way back to the living room. Nina was making herself pancakes and asked him if he wanted some as well. That was when he noticed he was hungry.

"I'll be back in a second, just changing clothes." And he headed to his bedroom to change.

Nina decked the table and put the pancakes in the middle. She sat down on one of the chairs and pondered how much her life had changed. From the moment she couldn't get any contact with her dad, her life had been hell. Both her mother and grandmother talked her into marrying Raymond Yessar, and planned the whole wedding. "That was the biggest mistake of my life." She mumbled.

"Hmmm, the pancakes smell delicious." Grissom came walking into the living room. "Nina?"

Nina looked up to see that her father had returned. "Sorry dad, I guess I was lost in thought."

Grissom looked at his daughter contemplating the thought he'd earlier. "What do you think of Greg?" The question left his mouth before he was able to stop himself.

Nina looked up at her father. In the short time they'd been getting reacquainted, he'd never once mentioned things indicating relationships. She'd been glad about that, considering her marriage wasn't good – and _wasn't good_ was being an understatement.

Grissom was starting to feel embarrassed. They'd never discussed anything that indicated something as a relationship. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Nina started to feel sorry for her father. "Greg's nice." She answered. "I trust him, and considering the circumstances, you can say that's a lot. But why do you ask?"

"I asked Greg to come to keep you company tomorrow. I hate for you to be alone."

Nina nodded. "Thanks." Then she shoved her plate away and stood up. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

**x**

"Sidle."

Sara had woken up by the phone ringing and had picked it up. She was getting annoyed, because the person on the other end, didn't make his presence known or told her who he (or she) was. "This is Sara Sidle, and unless you start telling me who you are, I'm going to hang up."

"Sara, no, don't hang up. I…I…"

Sara sighed, she should have known. "Grissom, is everything o.k.? Why are you calling?"

"Yes, everything's okay. I just … I … Did I wake you? I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'll hang up so you can go back to sleep. I'll see you this evening."

Sara was about to reply when she heard the tone, indicating Grissom had hung up. She was wondering why Grissom would have called her and was about to call him back, when her phone rang again. She picked it up, hearing a strange voice telling her to leave her current case for what it is, or bad things would happen. When the call was finished, she quickly dialled Grissom's number, calling him for a completely different reason then she intended to the first time.

"Grissom."

"Griss, we've got trouble."

* * *

**Please, please, please **let me know what you think of my story by leaving a **review**. It means a lot to me if people tell me what they think of my story. And I know people are reading it, thanks to the stats page in my control panel ;-). 


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **See prologue

**CHAPTER 10**

It was almost 5 p.m. Both Sara and Grissom had come to work early, since today they would be talking to Ronald Grumps, csi supervisor of the Fbi. After the strange phone call of this morning, Sara was more determined to solve this case and get Raymond Yessar convicted.

Both were sitting at the break room table; Sara with a mug filled with coffee, Grissom with the same but with his crossword puzzle as well. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of the pen, and the occasionally sips of coffee.

Judy came walking in with an unknown man trailing behind her. "Sara, this is Ronald…"

"…Grumps." Sara had stood up and extended her hand to the man to greet him. "Sara Sidle. Nice to meet you."

"Ronald Grumps." Grumps took Sara's hand to shake it, his eyes making his way over to Grissom who was still sitting at the table.

"That's Gil Grissom, my supervisor." Sara explained.

Grissom stood as well, extending his hand to greet the other csi supervisor. Both men shook hands and then Grissom excused himself.

'You don't …" Sara started.

Grissom shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll be in my office."

Grumps looked from Grissom to Sara, definitely not understanding what they were talking about. he'd assumed the man would stay while he and miss Sidle were talking. But apparently he'd assumed wrong.

Sara Sidle saw her boss leave and then turned her attention to the other man. She sighed not knowing what turn the conversation could make. She extended her hand, indicating they wouldn't talk in the break room. Sara walked besides the man, towards an interrogation room.

"Sorry, it's the only place where we won't get disturbed." Sara apologized.

"It's alright." Ronald Grumps sat down on one of the chairs.

Sara kept standing, knowing she had too much energy to sit. She waited, not really knowing how to start.

Grumps noticed this and therefore was the one who started to speak. "You called me, because of this case you're working on."

Sara nodded. "Yes, that's right. You said you didn't want to talk over the phone. Why?"

"Why don't you tell me about your case, and I'll come to your question later."

Sara looked sceptic at the man in front of her. Nonetheless she started telling him about her case.

**x**

Catherine made her way over towards one of the lab rooms. She'd been in search of Hodges for about an hour now and the man was nowhere to be found. She had sent that little piece of paper to him, to see if there would be any results coming of it.

Catherine thought back to her conversation with Grissom. At the time she said it, she meant it as a joke. But when she saw the disturbed look on Grissom's face, she was sorry and angry it had slipped out of her mouth.

She'd been so lost in her own thoughts, Catherine didn't notice that Warrick had been walking around the corner and she bumped into him. Looking up she mumbled an apology and quickly went on her search for Hodges. She didn't get that far, for Warrick stopped her, taking her by her elbow and guiding her into one of the rooms.

After he'd closed the door behind him, he spoke: "Care to tell me what's got you so lost in your own thoughts, you don't see or know where you are going?"

Catherine hesitated before telling Warrick what she was thinking about. "Yesterday I talked to Grissom, about the note. I said something which I shouldn't have."

Warrick nodded his head, indicating that he knew Catherine was not finished talking yet.

"That piece of paper we found? With the nursery rhyme? When I made the indication it was three down, two to go … You should have seen his face, Warrick. And when he mentioned Sara, I knew why he had that look."

Warrick took the pictures out of the case file, laying them on the table in front of him. "I know what you mean. The Debbie Marlin Case all over again, isn't it. I take it Grissom has seen the pictures?"

Catherine nodded, then started to rearrange the pictures from victim number one, to victim number two, to victim number three. Both of them were looking so intently at the pictures –perhaps hoping they would get a clue– that they didn't notice that Nina was standing in the doorway.

"Knock, knock."

Both Catherine and Warrick looked up, seeing Nina in the doorway. Catherine quickly tried to put the photos back into the case file.

"Don't do that on my account." Nina said, while pointing to the photos. "That's why I'm here."

"Come on sit down." Catherine had walked over to Nina and pointed to one of the chairs.

Warrick was looking confused from Catherine to Nina and back to Catherine again. "Anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

"You haven't told him yet?" Nina asked Catherine.

"Euhm, yes I did."

"You have told me what, Catherine." Warrick really didn't know what both women were talking about..

"Remember yesterday, when I was in search for Grissom and went to his office, Sara and Nina were there, talking. While putting the case file on Grissom's desk and asking Sara if she knew where I could find Grissom, one of the photos slipped out and fell to the ground."

Warrick looked at Nina, suddenly remembering what Catherine had told him in the morgue. "You knew one of the victims."

Nina nodded, "yes, and I guess since her photo is first, she's been the first victim."

**x**

"He's done it again."

Sara looked surprised at Ronald Grumps. She'd never told him Raymond Yessar had done it before.

Grumps saw Sara's surprised look. "Nina must have told you her husband had hit her before."

"Yes she did."

"She also must have told you she went to see me."

"She told me that as well. That's why I called you, too be honest."

Ronald Grumps nodded his head slowly. "That's what I thought. Well, I guess you still want to know why I wanted to come over and not to talk over the phone."

This time Sara did sit down. She had the feeling that this could be a long, but interesting story.

Ronald Grumps began his tale, and Sara kept listening, never once interrupting. When the man had started, she knew something must be going on at the Fbi headquarters in New York, but what Grumps was telling her, shocked her to the core.

* * *

**Author's notes:** First of all, sorry in the delay of updates. Work's been like hell and I've been quite busy. Now, with the Eastern days off, I've managed to finish chapter 10. I hope people are still sticking by my story. I can't promise the updates will be more frequently, but I will be trying. Please leave me a review, it's always great to hear what people think of my story. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 11**

"You're right about her being the first victim." Catherine softly spoke. "Can you tell us her name, Nina? And perhaps the names of her parents? So we can tell them?"

Nina shook her head. "Maddie doesn't have any parents left. At the age of 12 she came into the system. Went from foster home to foster home, not really belonging anywhere. We met when we were in high school, in our senior year. She'd once again changed foster homes. The only thing we had in common was dancing, we had another few classes together as well, but dancing was our life. We both auditioned at California State University and got accepted. We actually never really lost contact, after that."

"I take it Maddie is a nickname?" Warrick asked.

Nina nodded her head. "Yes, her full name is Madison Lansworth."

Catherine said her thanks to Nina and that they had no further questions at the moment, but that they might want to talk to her again.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere at the moment. Have you seen my dad?"

Catherine told her, the last time she'd seen Grissom, he'd been in his office. Nina thanked both Catherine and Warrick, saying she hoped that they would catch the person who had killed her best friend. Then she made her way to her father's office.

**x**

"So if I'm getting this right, Raymond Yessar is not only abusing his wife, but he's also blackmailing his boss."

"And stealing the drugs the FBI finds and dealing with it." Grumps added. "Miss Sidle, I´ve been investigating Yessar for almost a year now. I do hope that you will acknowledge the fact we are this close to arresting him. Please do not do anything to jeopardize that.

Sara stood stock still the moment she'd heard Grumps' words. If there was one thing in this world she hated it was people abusing each other. Whether it be men abusing their wives or children or both, or the other way around. She hated it even more when there were people involved she cared about.

There were not many people about whom Sara cared. Her co-workers held a place in her heart. Grissom held an even more special place in her heart. And then there was Nina, about whom she started to care as well. Regardless of the fact that the young woman was Grissom's daughter – but if she was really honest with herself, the fact Nina was Grissom's daughter had helped.

There was no way she was going to stop now. She wanted that bastard caught and behind bars. For Nina's sake, for Grissom's sake and even a bit for her own sake. Sara turned around and looked at the man sitting at the table. Just as she was about to give the man a piece of her own mind, she saw Ecklie walking by. Sara immediately shut her mouth, not wanting to give Ecklie a reason to suspend her again. The last time was still fresh in her mind.

Ronald Grumps noticed Sara's behaviour and turned around. It was then that Ecklie noticed to whom Sara had been talking to. "Ronald, how nice to see you again." He said.

Grumps stood up and took Ecklie's hand to shake it. "Conrad, it's been a while. I heard you've made it to Assistant Director. Congratulations."

"You've heard that right. And what brings you back to Las Vegas?"

Grumps looked at Sara and saw the displeasure on her face. "Miss Sidle had some questions about a case she was working on, involving someone I know. She called me and I told her I would be coming over. So here I am."

Ecklie looked from Grumps to Sara. Something was off, he could feel it. "Sara, I take it you and Ronald are done talking?"

"Yes, we are. If you'll excuse me. I've got a _case_ to work on." Sara said, emphasizing the word case.

This didn't go unnoticed by Grumps, and he felt compelled to remind Sara of what he'd said, getting a look of interest from Ecklie.

When Sara was gone, it was the first thing Ecklie asked his old friend. But Grumps shook his head, saying it was nobody's business but theirs.

**x**

Nina easily found her way to her father's office. Shift hadn't started yet, it was only eight P.M.. So technically there was no reason for her father to be here, nor for Greg, to whom she run into.

"Nina, what are you doing here?"

Nina looked up in Greg's smiling face. "I had to talk to miss Willows about something and since I'm now here anyway, I thought I'd go 'visit' my dad."

"What did you need to talk to Catherine for?"

Sara, who'd been on her way to Grissom as well, told Greg that it was none of his business and continued her way. Greg looked confused after Sara. She'd never been this short on him before.

Nina noticed the confused and the sort of pain look on Greg's face and she'd put her hand on his arm. "I take it she's never this ill-tempered."

Greg shook his head. "Oh, she can be ill-tempered. Towards suspects, hardly ever towards us. Come, I'll bring you home. If I'm right, there will be no chance at speaking to your father right now."

"She _was_ making her way over to his office, wasn't she?" Nina smiled. "Thanks, I'd appreciate the ride back. Taking the bus is such a pain."

"Well then, ladies first." Greg held open one of the glass doors and they exited the csi building.

"You are _such_ a gentleman," Nina smirked.

"I know, I know. No need to remind me of that." Greg joked.

**x**

The door to Grissom's office was open and Sara could see Grissom sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork. She knocked on the door frame, but didn't wait for answer and made her way to the chair across Grissom.

Grissom looked up confused. He'd expected Sara to still be talking to Grumps. While taking of his glasses he asked her if she was done talking to Grumps. He never expected the blow-up she gave him.

He stood up and closed the door. All the while letting Sara finish her tirade. After Sara was done, he took her hand and pulled her out of the chair over towards the couch he had in his office. He indicated with his hand that she had to sit down on it.

Sara had definitely calmed down after her outburst. She silently sat down on the couch and was a bit surprised that Grissom sat down besides her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"For verbally attacking you, while you weren't the one who made me angry." She softly replied.

"Did it help?"

Sara looked up perplexed, not really knowing if she had heard him correctly. Therefore she asked him if he could repeat his sentence again, which he did.

"What do you mean did it help?"

"Did it help, to blow-up about whatever you're so angry about." Grissom explained.

"I guess it did," Sara smiled. "Thanks, I really feel better now."

"Good," Grissom nodded. "Care to tell me why you are so angry?"

Sara started to look down at her hands, fumbling with them. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him this, without him getting angry.

Grissom looked at Sara, instantly knowing she found it hard to tell him. He remembered the last time he asked her the same question. She was at home, suspended and had found it hard to tell him. She'd rather had he'd leave it alone.

"Grumps, told me to stop my investigation on Nina's case."

Grissom had to listen carefully and he still wasn't sure he had heard it correctly, for Sara was talking quite fast. "What did you say?"

Sara took a deep breath and repeated what she'd said. As she suspected, Grissom got angry. She couldn't blame him though, she got angry as well, and didn't had any personal involvement in it, at least not as personal as Grissom had.

Grissom had stood up and opened the door of his office. Just as he opened the door, he saw Ecklie and Grumps coming around the corner. "Ecklie, I need to talk to you!"

Ecklie looked up and noticed the displeased face of Grissom. "Now? Can't this wait Grissom, I'm just…"

"Now, Ecklie!."

"Grissom, have you met my old friend Ronald Grumps? CSI Sidle and he have been talking about one of her cases."

Grissom inwardly groaned. "Yes we've met, Ecklie. And the case is _exactly_ what I want to talk to you about."

Ecklie looked at Grissom. "You know, you can't do this case, Gil. Personal involvement, remember."

Grumps, who'd been listening to the whole conversation in silence, looked up when he saw Sara Sidle walking out of Grissom's office. He then looked at Grissom and then at Ecklie. "Personal involvement?"

Ecklie looked at his long-time friend. "CSI Sidle didn´t tell you?"

"Told me what?"

"She's working on a case where one of _your_ FBI guys, has been abusing his wife."

"She told me she was working Nina's case, yes. But what has this to do with personal involvement of Mr. Grissom's part?"

"Well," Ecklie said. "Nina is his daughter."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yeah, two chapters in three days, a new world record for me. I especially want to thank Stareagle for the kind words I got. They are really helpful, so **Thank You**! I hope you all had fun reading. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **See prologue.

**CHAPTER 12**

Ronald Grumps couldn't believe what he just had heard. Never once during his investigation of Yessar had he found the name of Gil Grissom listed. Andhad he notfound out that Mrs. Yessar was Grissom's daughter. Grumps was hesitating to voice his question, but nevertheless he did. He really needed to talk to both Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle about this, as well to Nina Yessar.

Nina and Greg –who were both walking around the corner, because Nina had forgotten her purse– saw everyone standing just outside Grissom's office. They also heard Grumps question as to why she didn't had her father's last name and Nina noticed her father's discomfort.

Nina walked towards the group, who were still unaware of her, until she spoke. "Ever heard of being able to change your last name?" She replied icily.

All eyes were on Nina now, but she couldn't be bothered by it. All she felt at the moment was annoyance towards Grumps. Annoyance that quickly turned into anger with every passing second.

Grissom was instantly drawn back to an incident with Nina when she was two years old. Her mother had told her 'no' to something the young girl wanted to do and she had had the same look in her eyes. Moments after she was having a tantrum. '_She's going to explode.'_ Grissom had just voiced his thought in his head, when Nina was indeed exploding.

"It wasn't me, who changed it, thank my mother for that. Blakeny was her last name, and after she and my father divorced, she changed it back, including mine. I lived with that name for 20 years, until it got changed again. This time because I got married, which was the biggest mistake in my life. And when I told you, you didn't do a damn thing. You never once did a damn thing!" When Nina said the last sentence, her voice had raised increasingly.

Every person who'd been walking by the group, stopped walking and was now watching in interest. Greg made his way over to Nina and wanted to slowly shove her into Grissom's office. He hadn't expected her to comply easily, but to his surprise she did. Sara and Grissom followed them quickly, and after sending everyone back to work, Ecklie entered the office as well.

"And now, I want to know what is going on!"

Sara told Ecklie to ask 'his friend' what was going on, since he would be better to explain what he was working on than they did. Ecklie turned around to Grumps, who was still standing in the hallway. After Grumps had walked into the office, Ecklie closed the door.

"Well?"

Grumps sighed, he still wasn't that happy about Ecklie -or anyone else-knowing what he was working on. He looked up and saw the look on Sara's face, telling him one thing: if he wasn't going to tell Ecklie, she was.

"For a year I've been investigation a corruption scandal at the FBI. It involves Raymond Yessar."

Everyone in the room looked incredulously at Grumps, except for Sara. The men were shocked to hear corruption at the FBI was even possible.

"Why doesn't that surprises me," Nina said. "Let me guess, that investigation was already going on when I started dating him."

Grumps nodded his head. "It was, and it was also the reason why I couldn't help you. Believe me Nina, I really did want to help you, but…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. I'm going home." Nina opened the door and walked away. Grissom wanted to go after her, but Ecklie called him back. One look to Greg was enough for the young CSI to understand his boss wanted him to follow his daughter.

**x**

Vega came walking into the break room, where Catherine and Warrick were taking a break. "Guys, there's been another body found." Both, Catherine and Warrick, sighed. They stood up and went to their crime scene.

Fifteen minutes later Catherine stood besides the body of a young female with a note in her hand. "I can't believe this, I really can't believe this."

Warrick, who'd been photographing the body, came closer. "What is it, Catherine?"

"Look at this, he's telling us that that second body we found, was not his work. He's claiming that it's been a copy cat, that this is body number three and there are only two lady bugs left."

Warrick looked at Catherine, knowing that this case was bugging her as much as it was bugging him and now they were also dealing with a copy cat. He looked up to detective Vega was taking the statement of the man who'd found the woman, underneath a pile of leaves.

Warrick walked towards them and when he was close enough, he asked the man if he'd seen a small jar with a lady bug in it. The man nodded his head, saying he indeed had seen that, but that he'd let the lady bug free.

"Great," Warrick muttered.

"I guess I shouldn't have done that, right?"

"No sir," Vega told the man. "You shouldn't have done that. It was evidence, but what's been done, has been done."

Since it had been David's night off, doctor Robbins had to come out to the field. Catherine walked over to him. "COD?" She asked.

Robbins looked up. "Strangulation, like the other three."

"Two." Catherine answered and when she saw Robbins looked up in confusion she explained the note she had found.

"Two lady bugs left, uh. I take it there will be two more killings then."

Catherine nodded her head. "Yes, if we'd only knew who'd be his next victim. Who he is for that matter and who the copy cat is."

Al Robbins nodded his head. "I understand you completely. Did you find another lady bug?" He'd heard the story about the lady bugs, that one was planted by every victim – even with the girl who was murdered by the copy cat.

Warrick, who'd been walking back towards Catherine and doctor Robbins, shook his head. "No, we didn't, or actually the man who found the victim did, but he let the lady bug free."

"Well, I wish you two good luck. I'll be taking her back with me to the morgue."

Catherine nodded absentmindedly, having a glazed look in her eyes. Warrick looked up to see Catherine dream away, like she was seeing what had happened. "Cath?"

Catherine looked up. "Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought."

"You were, if it's okay with you, I'm going home to Tina. You can ride back with Vega."

At the mention of Warrick's wife Catherine cringed. She still didn't like the idea of Warrick being married. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she took off to Vega's vehicle.

* * *

**Author's notes:** yup, that was another chapter. I've sort of have the idea where I want to go with it, but somehow, when writing, I don't get there at all. You'll all just have to wait and see. I'm working on chapter 13 and hope I'll be able to put it up next week. Thanks for reading and be so kind to leave a review. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**CHAPTER 13**

"Nina! Nina! Wait up!" Greg was running through the hallway, trying to catch up with Nina. When he was almost near her, she turned around so suddenly that Greg bumped into her. "I'm sorry," he said, "Are you alright?"

Nina furiously wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Greg put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, which Nina gladly accepted. "Come on," he whispered in her ear. "I'll take you home."

It took them fifteen minutes to get back to Grissom's place. Nina opened the door to let herself and Greg in. She instantly walked towards the coffee maker to make coffee, desperately needing a shot of caffeine. Without asking Greg if he wanted any coffee, she took two mugs out of the cabinet to fill them, when the coffee was ready.

Greg noticed that Nina needed to be able to do something. Now that she had to wait for the coffee to be ready to fill their cups, he saw that her hands were trembling. He slowly walked towards her and when he was near enough he turned her around, taking her small hands in his larger ones. Nina looked from the floor to their hands and finally met Greg's gaze.

What she saw in his eyes, she couldn't quite place. The look in his eyes was one she'd never once seen Raymond give her. Her gaze went down, to his lips, to looking back to their hands. When she looked up again, she noticed that Greg's face had come closer, she couldn't recall it had been this close the last time she had looked at his face.

Somewhere in those past couple of days Greg had started to care deeply for Nina. Too deeply perhaps. He knew he shouldn't do this, he was investigating her case. She'd been raped by her husband, true, she didn't love him anymore, wanted a divorce, but still … he shouldn't feel this need to kiss her.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he never noticed that Nina's face had come incredibly close to his. When he felt her breath in his face, he refocused on Nina again. He knew he was fighting a lost battle, he was losing it. He dipped his head forwards and planted his lips on Nina's. They were incredibly soft and it seemed as they fitted his perfectly.

The feeling of his lips on hers, made Nina give the feeling of being on fire. She softly moaned, opening her lips, unconsciously giving Greg access to deepen the kiss, which he promptly did. Somehow in the back of her mind, there was this tiny part of her saying that they shouldn't be doing this, that it was wrong, she was still married after all. '_How could something that feels so wonderful, be wrong?'_

It was when Nina felt Greg's hands on her bare skin that she pulled away, still breathing heavily. Greg immediately apologized, saying he went to far. Nina put her index finger on his lips. "Don't …" she whispered.

Greg looked confused at Nina. "Don't apologize." She whispered while shaking her head.

"But I went to far, I shouldn't have done that."

Nina shook her head. "You didn't go to far. I … I liked it." She said blushing fiercely. "But it's … it's just … I just can't do this." She'd turned around, turning her attention back to the coffee maker.

Greg immediately understood what she was talking about. He put his arms around Nina's waist, softly telling her it was alright. Nina relaxed in his arms and leaned back against his chest.

**x**

"So, if I get this right, Ronald, you've been investigating Raymond Yessar. Who happens to be married to Grissom's daughter?" Ecklie summarized.

"Apparently so." Grumps replied and both Sara and Grissom could hear the faintest hint of anger in his voice. "I do wish, miss Sidle, that you would have told me about that, during our conversation."

Sara looked up at Grumps. "I didn't think it was important for you to know."

Hearing this, Grumps lost his patience. He slammed his fist on Grissom's desk. "Not important for me to know! Miss Sidle, Raymond Yessar has become a very dangerous man. Every person that stands in his way … Well, let's just say, they won't be standing anymore."

"He kills them," Sara icily said. "Mr. Grumps, in case you have forgotten, I'm a CSI, so there is no need, to tell me what he does to people who are standing in his way, the way you just told me!"

Grissom, who was standing behind Sara, put his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. He knew she was losing her temper, but it didn't help them one bit, if that happened. Especially not now that Ecklie was around, and Grumps was an old friend of his.

Sara noticed what Grissom was trying to do, but at this moment she didn't appreciate it. She thought it was time that Ronald Grumps understood that he was messing up people's lives, the way he was investigating. "Mr. Grumps, whether you like it or not. I will continue to investigate Nina's case, she needs closure, and I want Raymond Yessar behind bars for what he did to her."

Grumps looked from Sara to Grissom to Ecklie. The last one not really knowing what to do with the whole situation. Sara's reaction asked for a suspension, he'd given her one when she was insubordinate to Catherine, and Grumps was even a more important person than Catherine is. However, he also remembered his talk with the nightshift supervisor. And even though a lot of people thought he despised Gil Grissom and vice versa, both men respected each other immensely to a certain level.

The A.D. had known Grissom would never ask anything from him, unless it was very important. When Grissom had come to him to ask if he could supervise a nightshift's case, Ecklie immediately said yes, but inquiring the reason.

Grissom had hesitated for a moment, but had told the whole story. He also told Ecklie, he'd wanted at least Sara and Greg to keep working the case, no matter what. "_It seems Nina has developed a trust to both of them"_.

Ecklie knew it was important to stay on Grissom's good side, therefore he could not suspend Sara. "Sidle," Sara looked up, anger reflected in her eyes, challenging Ecklie to suspend or fire her. "Go outside and take a walk! You know why."

Sara's eyes held confusing, but did as she had been told by Ecklie. Ecklie closed the door behind her. He, Grumps and Grissom had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry. I know, it took me like forever to update it and I really want to update on a weekly basis, it´s not working all the time. Writer´s block (I´m not happy with this chapter), being ill and being busy with work are all factors it took me a long time. I still hope people are reading this story and let me know what they think of it, giving me insights and stuff like that. I kinda can use them at the moment. Thanks - Tessa 


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**CHAPTER 14**

Catherine Willows drove her car into her parking place at the lab. She'd had a call from Sam Vega, concerning their case. Catherine was annoyed she didn't know more details. Vega only told her to come to the lab quickly, that they might have a lead. '_It's about damn time that we'll have a lead.'_ She thought.

When she stepped out of her car, Catherine saw Sara storming out of the building and sitting down on the pavement, her back against the cool stone walls. Catherine made her way over to the brunette woman. "Mind if I sit down with you for a moment?"

Sara looked up to see Catherine standing in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Catherine, not intimidated by Sara's attitude, sat down besides her co-worker. She looked to her left and knew something was troubling the other woman. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sara looked at her hands not really feeling the need to talk about what was bothering her. Catherine wasn't really surprised Sara didn't start talking immediately. "Either you stood up at the wrong side of the bed, or Grissom has screwed up big-time."

That got the desired effect. At the mention of Grissom's name Sara's head shot up, looking Catherine straight in the eye. Narrowing her eyes, Sara asked, "what do you mean?"

"I'll take it Grissom has screwed up big-time, since you never stand up at the wrong side of the bed."

"And once again I'll ask: what do you mean?"

Catherine smiled. "The only times you're this angry, is when Grissom has done or said anything you didn't like."

Sara looked incredulously at her female co-worker. She'd never known the other woman could read her so well, since it was true what Catherine was saying. And when Sara started to think about what happened, she was angry Grissom hadn't followed her. But then again, she knew he had to talk to Ecklie and Grumps.

Her anger towards Grissom slowly faded away, knowing he couldn't have done what she'd wanted him to do. Her anger towards Grumps however, was still there. Softly Sara started to talk. "It's not something that Grissom did, or didn't do." Catherine had to listen very carefully, so softly Sara was talking. She let her talk, never once interrupting her.

**x**

Grumps looked accusingly at Grissom, who didn't know why he received a look like that. It was not like _he_ had been the one who had not been telling the man everything. And it was not like the man _had_ to know that Nina was his daughter.

Then Grumps looked at Ecklie with a look that demanded an explanation. A look Ecklie didn't like at all. "What my employees do in their free time is none of my business."

"You could at least have told me Nina was his daughter. You knew I've been working this case."

"Wait a second," Grissom cut in, looking at Ecklie. "You knew he was working a corruption scandal at the FBI and yet when he told us the story a moment ago, you acted as surprised as any other of us?"

"I knew tiny bits about it. Actually all I knew was that Ronald was working a case where a FED was beating up his wife. And I never knew Grissom had a daughter until he told me that fact two days ago." Ecklie defended himself to both men. "And I think it's in every ones interest that we join forces."

Grumps immediate reaction was a no. He was not happy at all to give years of federal work to a simple police unit. Grissom wasn't so thrilled about the whole idea either. But with Catherine and Warrick working that murder case and the rest of the team working Nina's case, there was only him left for any other case that might come in.

"Gil," Ecklie said with a warning undertone in his voice.

Grissom nodded his head. "Though I'm not happy with it, I think you're right Conrad."

"Ronald," Ecklie said with the same tone.

"Alright, alright, I give in."

"Great, from now on, this is the only case graveyard is working. All new cases go to day- and swing shift. Including that serial csi Willows and csi Brown are working on."

"Serial? You've got a serial?"

Grumps interest was sparked. Grissom saw it. "And what is so special about having a serial?"

Grumps started to explain that not only Raymond Yessar was going to be charged of blackmailing and dealing drugs. He would also be charged with killing five women in the state of New York.

**x**

When Sara was finished, and Catherine was about to reply, they got cut in by Vega.

"Catherine, there you are. I called you half an hour ago, what took you so long! I did tell you we might have a lead to our killer, right?"

"And that's all you said."

Sara had to laugh about Catherine's comment. She knew how much the older woman hated to be left in the dark. "Well, I think I'll go inside, work my case."

"You might rethink that."

"What!" Both women exclaimed at the same time.

"Sara might want to rethink going inside working her case, when she can come with us." When Vega saw the confusing on both women's faces he added: "Working her case. Our last victim was found not in the woods, but on the parking place of a bank. What is the one thing a bank has around its building?"

It was then that Catherine knew what Vega meant. "You haven't."

Vega nodded triumphantly. "Yes, I have."

Sara, who was still in the dark about everything, had gotten curious. "I take it you've got a picture of your possible killer."

Vega nodded. "Yes, and that's how it gets linked to your case, Sara. The man on the picture is none other than Raymond Yessar."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Wow, two chapters in two days. That's what you get when you don't have any internet connection during the daytime. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I certainly will enjoy _Kiss Kiss Bye Bye_ in tonight. Please leave me a review :). 


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 15**

"You're lying."

Sam Vega shook his head. "Why would I lie about that? Here, I even got a photo from one of the camera's to prove it." He handed Sara the photo.

Sara had seen only one picture of Yessar, the one that was taken on his wedding day. "He hasn't changed one bit, which is good for us, but not so good for him." She smirked.

"Let me see that." Sara handed the picture to Catherine and walked inside.

"Where are you going?" Vega called after her.

"Grissom, he's got to know, not to mention Ecklie has to know as well."

"And don't forget that man you were talking to!" Catherine called after her.

Sara turned around, the look on her face was speaking volumes. Catherine and Vega wisely didn't say anything and Sara continued her way to Grissom's office.

When she got there, all three men were about to leave, standing outside of the office. Sara shoved them back inside, getting a curious look from both Grissom and Grumps and an annoyed one from Ecklie.

"Sidle, I thought I told you to take a walk."

"And that I did Ecklie, okay not really, but I've been outside the building for at least half an hour."

"When I said you had to take a walk, I had an one hour walk in mind." Ecklie replied.

If looks could kill Ecklie would have been dead, but Sara decided not to take the bait and switched the subject of their conversation. "Catherine and Warrick's case is related to mine."

"How so, Sara?" Grissom replied calmly. Not caring what Ecklie or Grumps would think, but caring what Sara had to say.

"Vega has gotten a photo from one of the surveillance camera's of the parking lot where their latest victim has been found."

"You mean the lot by the bank?"

Sara nodded. "That photo held no one but Raymond Yessar himself."

Grumps jumped into the conversation and told the others he wanted to see that photo.

Ecklie looked at Sara, who lifted her shoulders, replying to Ecklie's silent question where Warrick and Catherine were. That moment Catherine walked by, absorbed in her case file.

"Catherine, Catherine!"

Catherine looked up, to see Ecklie walking towards her. "I need to see that photo."

"What pho..? Oh, that photo. Just a moment, Conrad."

Catherine walked into Grissom's office, put her case file on the table and searched through the pieces of paper that were in it. "Ah, here it is." And she gave the photo to Ecklie.

Grumps now stood beside the A.D. and immediately recognized Yessar on the photo. He took his cell phone and called his boss.

**x**

Nina and Greg were enjoying a take out dinner when the doorbell rang. Nina wanted to stand up to answer the door, but Greg told her to keep enjoying her dinner and that he would get it.

The next five minutes went by in a flash. All of a sudden there was a gunshot. Nina stood up and ran to the door, just in time to catch Greg before he fell and would hit his head. He was bleeding heavily and Nina tried to stop the bleeding by pressing her hands on the wound.

Greg hissed out in pain, moved her hands away and told her to call for help. Nina quickly grabbed her cell phone and called the first number she had on speed dial: her father. After three agonizing slow dial tones her father picked up.

"Grissom."

"Daddy? You've got to help me!"

"Nina, where are you? What happened?"

"Greg, he's been shot when he answered the door. I … I don't know by whom."

"Greg's been shot? How serious is it?"

"Pretty serious, I think. He's bleeding badly, daddy."

"Nina, listen to me. Everything's going to be alright. Sara is calling an ambulance on this moment. You stay with Greg, put pressure on his wound. Could you do that?"

Nina nodded her head in a daze, quickly realizing her father couldn't see it. "Yes I can. Keep talking to me, please?"

"Of course, Lady Bug, of course."

"Thanks," came the whispered reply.

Grissom persuaded Nina to talk about her studies to keep her mind of Greg for a little while. It helped for about ten minutes then sirens could be heard.

"Greg, hang on. I can hear the sirens. Help is almost here." Nina said to Greg, while putting the phone down.

Greg groaned in pain, he was slowly losing consciousness. Nina noticed this and begged Greg to stay awake until the paramedics would arrive.

Grissom heard his daughter's pleas and it pained him, he couldn't do anything to help. He kept the line open, in case Nina wanted to talk to him again, but he walked out of his office, to his car.

Sara had followed Grissom and quickly fell in step besides him. "Grissom, give me the keys." The look he gave her made her heart break. "Griss, you're in no state to drive. Give me the keys, I'll take you home."

Slowly Grissom gave Sara the keys of his car and soon they were on their way to his home. When they arrived there, Greg was just being carried into the ambulance. Nina wanted to go with him, but one of the paramedics told her he needed all the room they had. She had to go to the hospital on her own accord.

Nina numbly nodded her head and watched how the ambulance made its way to the hospital. Sara and Grissom had looked at the scene from a distance. Sara had grabbed Grissom's hand, giving him her strength and support by softly squeezing it.

Grissom was amazed by Sara's acceptance and support. After he felt her squeeze his hand softly, he squeezed back, before letting go. Then he made his way over to Nina who was still standing on the driveway – utterly lost, trying hard not to break down. It was when she felt arms encircle her frame, she sank down on the pavement and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I have no idea if people are still reading this story. If you do, please leave a **_review_**. It would mean a lot to me to know that you still read. I've had some busy, kinda troubled weeks. Had to find a job for the next school year (which I did thankfully), two children who attend the school I work at now, got into a terrible accident. One is fine considering the circumstances, the other...it's still not sure what will happen, if he makes it. Summer holidays are two weeks away, I hope I can find the time to write some more Tessa 


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  
**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

Catherine was doing her best to get a hold on Nick and Warrick. They hadn't heard what had happened to Greg, since they both were working their cases.

Finally, Catherine got hold of Warrick, simply because he was passing the break room in which she had been sitting, waiting for news on Greg.

"Warrick!"

The csi turned around when he heard his name being called. When he saw Catherine in the break room, he walked in. "What is it, Catherine?"

"It's Greg."

"What has he done this time?" Warrick joked, but his grin faded quickly when he saw that Catherine tried hard not to cry. "Catherine, something has happened to Greg, right?"

"He's … he's been shot."

Warrick paled. "What? How?"

"He and Nina were having dinner when someone rang the door. Greg answered it and got shot."

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?" Nick, who still hadn't heard what happened, walked into the break room hearing Warrick's question. He immediately felt the anxiety in the room and he looked from Catherine to Warrick and back to Catherine again, repeating his question.

"Greg's been shot and it's pretty bad." Catherine answered in a small voice.

"He's been what!" Nick couldn't believe what Catherine just told him, but he couldn't get any more information. Ecklie and Grumps came walking in. Both men apparently not knowing yet what had occurred at Grissom's place.

Dayshift had just started and the dayshift supervisor popped his head in the break room, informing Ecklie his whole team was out to one crime scene and he needed other shifts on stand-by.

"What crime is so important that you need your whole shift to solve it?" Ecklie sneered.

"A crime against one of our own."

Ecklie looked up to see the three nightshift csi's with pained faces, then he looked back at the dayshift supervisor. "Where are you heading to?"

"1910 Theresa Avenue"

Ecklie knew he'd heard of that address before and then he remembered. "That's Gil's address, isn't it?" he said, while he looked at Catherine.

Catherine nodded, indicating Ecklie was right. "It is."

"Something has happened to either Mrs. Yessar or to that young CSI." Grumps stated matter-of-factly.

"He's name is Greg Sanders!" Catherine said upset.

"Does anyone care to fill me in?" Ecklie knew from Catherine's answer that CSI Sanders had gotten hurt.

Since Catherine was the only one who knew what happened, she was the one who needed to tell the others. In the time that Catherine told the others all she knew, the dayshift supervisor had left. He had a crime scene to process.

"Where is Mrs. Yessar now?" Grumps wanted to know.

Catherine told him she didn't know, but that she suspected that she would be with Grissom and Sara. "After all, Sara drove him home."

"Conrad, I need to go there and talk to Mrs. Yessar."

"Ronald, you know I can't allow you to do that. It's out of your district. Even though CSI Sidle has asked for your help. Besides, Gil would have my head if I allowed you to talk to his daughter at this moment."

Grumps wasn't satisfied with the answer his long time friend gave him, but he knew he had to do with it.

**x**

When Nina had sunk down on the pavement, Grissom had sunk down on it with her. He never once let go of his daughter, while his heart went out to her.

Sara looked at the display of affection that Grissom was giving his daughter and she felt a pang of jealousy curse through her body, while wishing Grissom was giving her that kind of affection, or perhaps a total different kind. But the moment that thought popped up in her head, she made it leave again. She had to be there for the both of them, without thinking like that.

Sara saw that Grissom was trying to get up, without moving Nina too much. She quickly made her way over to him, to help him getting Nina up. While they were making their way into Grissom's home, Brass and the whole dayshift CSI team arrived.

"I'm sorry, Gil. It's a crime scene, you can't enter it." Brass said apologetically, while in the meantime all the CSI's went inside.

"Come, you can go to my place." Sara offered.

"No!"

Both, Grissom and Sara, looked up when they heard Nina exclaim that two-letter word. Nina instantly blushed explaining she wanted to go the hospital to know how Greg was doing.

Brass, who'd been listing, softly nodded his head to Grissom, telling him it was okay for them to go. "I know where to find you, buddy. Go!"

Nina walked towards Sara's car, standing between her father and his co-worker. She's still not quite able to walk on her own.

Within ten minutes, they arrived at Desert Palm Hospital. Within another ten minutes, they were let to the waiting room. Then the waiting really began. No nurse or doctor would tell them anything about Greg's condition, other than that he was still in the OR.

Due to all the events of that day, Nina had fallen asleep after half an hour, using her father's shoulder as a pillow. Sara had stopped pacing at that moment and sat down besides Grissom.

"Thank you."

Sara looked up in bewilderment. "For what?"

"For everything." Grissom muttered and he grabbed her hand.

"For everything? Define everything, please."

Grissom stayed quiet, not really knowing how to explain it to Sara. Ever since he'd found out what had happened to Nina, she'd been there for both, him and her. "I guess everything stands for not judging me." Came the whispered reply.

"Why would I judge you? For what?" Sara looked at Grissom, who was looking at his daughter, and she knew then why he was afraid she would judge him. "Grissom, from what you told me and from what Nina told me, it was her mother who decided you were not supposed to see her."

"I should have tried harder to find her." He softly spoke. "If I had tried harder, she probably never would have married that man and she never would have gotten hurt. I'm her father, I'm supposed to look out for her."

"Grissom! Grissom, look at me!"

The soft but yet demanding tone in Sara's voice made Grissom look at the brunette. The look in her eyes was one of compassion.

Sara looked at their joined hands and put her other hand on top of his. "You are human, Grissom. It was your ex her decision and you accepted it. Because that's the kind of person you are." She paused for a moment before saying: "Because that's the kind of person I fell in love with."

Hearing Sara's admission made Grissom look up in shock. Sara silently berated herself for being so stupid, she had known she shouldn't have said it. Truth to be told she was tired of this between them, whatever _this_ was.

"Sara, I …"

"You know, Grissom, it's okay."

Once again, Sara was giving her boss an easy way out, but this time he surprised the both of them by exclaiming it was not okay. He was about to elaborate when Nina stirred and woke up.

With sleep evident in her voice and looks Nina asked if they'd heard more about how Greg was doing. Both Grissom and Sara shook their heads, telling her they hadn't. Then the doctor came in and told them how the operation had gone.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Ahh, long live the holidays. Six weeks off, well, sorta-ish because I still have to prepare for the next school year: new job and all. But finally, finally some fluff in it. I'm not sure how I will continue this story. It was never supposed to get this long but I still enjoy writing it. Thanks to all that keep reading and reviewing. That means a lot to me Tessa 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**CHAPTER17**

"His condition is still critical the next twenty-four hours, but his changes of recovering are high when he gets through it."

"Can we see him?" Grissom noticed the desperation in his daughter's voice when she asked.

The doctor had heard the desperation in her voice as well and although she'd thought it better not to allow any visitors, her heart told her to let the young woman see the man. "Just five minutes and only one person. I'll bring you to him."

Sara immediately told Nina to go with the doctor and that she and Grissom would be waiting here for her. Nina nodded her head thankfully and followed the doctor to Greg's room.

When the doctor and Nina had left, Grissom looked at Sara. He still remembered the conversation they had, before Nina had woken up and knew he still had to elaborate on the three words he'd spoken just before their talk was interrupted. Still, he desperately wanted to know if Sara had meant what she said and so he asked.

Sara looked at him with eyes filled with the same uncertainty Grissom felt, when he'd asked her the question. She slowly nodded her head, than stating firmly she'd meant what she said. "I love you! Always have, always will."

Grissom sat down on a chair and sighed. Why was it that he always knew an appropriate quote in most situations, but when things concerned Sara he never knew what to say? It made him feel like a fool.

Sara noticed her boss' discomfort, which made her feel uncomfortable as well. The thing she wanted to do the most was to turn around, walk away and not looking back. But she knew that if she gave into that desire, she would blow it. So she sat down next to the man she'd come to love, not saying anything but letting him know she was there when he was ready to talk.

Grissom felt her presence beside him and he felt the need to break the silence, knowing that she would not like what he had to say. "Sara, I still don't know what to do about this."

"I'd figured that out, when you remained silent." Sara tried her voice not to sound accusatory, but gentle. However, Grissom still could hear she was hurt by his words.

"Sara, I … I don't want to hurt you. I … I'm just not good at this, I'm sorry." Grissom hung his head in disappointment.

Sara had gotten a little bit of hope, hearing his words. She slid out of the chair she was sitting in and kneeled down in front of him, taking his head in her hands, willing him to look at her. "Who said I am good at this? Because … I'm not. But I am willing to give it a try and see what happens. Please, Grissom, give it a try? Give us a try?"

Slowly a tear made its way on Sara's cheek and Grissom raised his hand to wipe it away. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and then with more determination he said, "We need to talk." When he saw that Sara was about to reply he hastily added, "Really need to talk. I'll ask Catherine if she can keep an eye on Nina."

Sara nodded, happy that they were getting somewhere, but not daring to hope too much. He was still Grissom, after all.

**x**

Nina had entered Greg's room and it had taken a lot of strength not to run away when she saw him. She slowly made her way over towards the chair, which was near his bed and sat down. Nina didn't dare to move, in fear she either might wake him up or cause him more pain in some way.

She silently began to cry and that was how Grissom, Sara and Catherine found her fifteen minutes later. Grissom made his way over to Nina and slowly made her leave the room. "Come on Lady Bug, you'll be going home with Catherine. Sara and I need to be somewhere. If there's anything at all, you can call my cell. I'll keep it on."

Catherine heard the endearment Grissom used to his daughter and suddenly she knew why their killer planted a ladybug near his victims. However, she wisely didn't say anything but made a mental note to herself to remember to call Warrick about it.

Nina took one last look at Greg before she let her father guide her out of the IC room. Then Catherine put an arm around the young woman's shoulders to guide her to the car, leaving Grissom and Sara behind.

Sara stared at her hands. She was feeling nervous all of a sudden and wondered what Grissom wanted to tell her. Grissom looked at the woman in front of him. Then he took her hand and pulled her out of the hospital, to her car. Sara had gotten the hint. She opened the doors of her car and the both of them stepped inside. Before Sara turned on the engine, she asked Grissom where he wanted to talk.

"You're place. Since mine has become a crime scene now." He answered and mentally added, '_and I want you to feel save and have the ability to kick me out when you want to.'_

Sara nodded and drove them to her place. Normally traffic at this time of the day was a pain, but now she had brought them to her home in a fifteen-minute ride, a ride that normally took her thirty minutes.

She parked her car in her parking spot and stepped out. Grissom quickly followed and they made their way up to her apartment. Grissom remembered the last time he'd been at Sara's place. It was when she'd been suspended and he came to demand an explanation for her behaviour, which he had gotten. All he'd been able to do was hold her hand, even though he wanted to pull her besides him in a hug that day.

Sara opened her front door and let Grissom step inside first, before following him. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Grissom turned around, thanking Sara for the offer. Sara then motioned to the couch, indicating he could sit down. She took her spot on the chair and both had the déjà vu feeling, remembering the last time they had sat like this.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow, another chapter, and that in two days time. I really have the inspiration at the moment, I'm already working on chapter 18. And another wow...more than 10,000 times my story has been viewed. Thanks to all that take the time to read my story. And a big thanks to those who leave me a review. They really keep me going Tesa 


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **See prologue.

**CHAPTER 18**

"Sara, I …"

"Grissom, I …"

Both Grissom and Sara had started talking at the same time. Grissom motioned for Sara to speak first. Sara started to panic, knowing she never should have put Grissom in the position she had brought him in while they were at the hospital.

Grissom noticed Sara's growing discomfort and this time it was he, who gave her an easy way out, starting to make conversation. Although a conversation means two or more people should be talking and not one man uttering a four-word sentence.

However, that four-word sentence had one desired affect; Grissom has Sara's undivided attention. The look on her face was one of pure disbelief. "What did you just say?"

And more boldly Grissom repeated the sentence he'd spoken only a few minutes ago, telling Sara once again that he loved her too. Slowly he made his way to Sara, sitting in front of her the same way she had done at the hospital. He softly took her hands in his larger ones and whispered once again that he loved her.

Sara was at loss for words. Then she pulled her hands out of Grissom's, stood up and walked to the window. Grissom had stood up as well, looking at Sara while she walked away from him.

He had no idea what to do now or how to react. Hesitantly he went to stand behind Sara and put his hands on her shoulders. Sara turned around, locking her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. Grissom sighed, releasing a breath, he didn't know he was holding. Instinctively his arms wrapped themselves around Sara's waist. They simply stood there, being content with the other's presence.

**x**

Catherine was busy making the guest room ready, while Lindsey kept Nina busy by asking all kinds of questions about her education.

"You're studying at California State University?" Lindsey asked. "What are you studying?"

Nina couldn't help but laugh at Lindsey enthusiasm. "My major is International Dancing, but I also study English."

"You study International Dancing. Wow, I'm also dancing, and when I'm finished with school, I would love to study that too."

This time Nina laughed aloud, which resulted in Lindsey asking why she was laughing. "Don't think it will be an easy subject to study, dancing. Actually, it's quite hard and you have to be good in their eyes."

"You mean, you have to do an audition?"

Nina nodded, but couldn't reply because Catherine came walking in, telling Nina that her room was ready for her to take a nap. Nina thanked Catherine and made her way to the room, the events of today had exhausted her immensely.

Catherine told Lindsey that she had to make a phone call, which was work-related and asked her to go to her own room for a while. Lindsey went, but not without muttering that she wasn't a baby anymore.

Catherine decided to ignore her daughter's comment and called Warrick. After a few rings, he picked up his cell. Catherine told him she had found out something, concerning their case and Raymond Yessar and asked him if he could look something up.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Nina is over at my place. Grissom had to talk to Sara about something. Please, could you follow my hunch?"

"You know what Grissom says about hunches, right? But I will check it out. See you at work this evening."

"Thanks Warrick, till later."

When Lindsey came downstairs ten minutes later to grab a snack, she found her mother still with the phone in her hands, hearing the busy tone quite clearly. She took an apple, while looking at her mother. "You know mom, whomever you called, he or she has hung up."

Lindsey's words shook Catherine out of her reverie. She shook her head and then looked at her daughter. "Sorry, I guess I was lost in thoughts."

"Some thoughts that must have been," her daughter mumbled, settling herself down in front of the TV.

"You have no idea, sweetheart. You have no idea." Catherine softly said. "I do hope that hunch of mine is correct as all the others I've had."

**x**

Because Grissom, Sara and Catherine had had a hard time getting Nina from Greg's side, they had made a compromise: Nina would go to Catherine's place to get some sleep and so that Grissom could talk to Sara, only when she would be called when anything had changed in his condition. That meant that someone else had to be there with him.

Nick had been called, and now he was sitting in a chair, Nina had occupied a few hours earlier. He remembered the time well, when he'd been the one in hospital and Greg had come to visit him. But he'd been awake then, not in a life-threatening situation anymore. They had laughed and had a good time, like brothers.

A silent tear made its way down Nick's cheek. "Hey Greg, you have to hang on, you know. Because right at this moment, there is this lovely young woman over at Catherine's place, who loves you. Okay, there's something you have to know: she's Grissom's daughter, so don't let him find out, OK?"

After Warrick had checked out Catherine's hunch, he'd quickly made his way over to the hospital to see how Greg was doing. When he came near Greg's room, he saw Nick sitting there, and heard him talking. He coughed, letting Nick know he was there.

Nick looked up to see Warrick standing in the doorframe. "Hey, man, come in."

"How's he doing?"

"Still the same. He has to get through the first twenty-four hours."

"I'm sure he does. He's tough, he has a lot to live for. Especially a young woman named Nina, who is at Catherine's place at the moment."

Nick looked up confused and Warrick exclaimed that Catherine had called him to check out one of her famous hunches.

Nick snorted, "We are all familiar with those hunches of hers. And we are even more familiar with the way Grissom thinks about them."

This made Warrick chuckle, "But we also know, that those hunches of hers are right hunches most of the time."

"True, so tell me, what is the hunch this time?"

Warrick grabbed a chair, sat down besides Nick and told him, what Catherine told and what he had found out. Nick's eyes grew wide with disbelief of what he was hearing. And with every word Warrick told him, Nick knew that Catherine's hunch had been right once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, an update on Lady Bugs. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll be going to New York in about three days for a week. And ever since I updated my virus scanner, I'm having troubles with my internet connection, like usual. I hope people are still reading and liking my story. I'm having this great idea which I want to work out in it. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I think I like this." Grissom whispered in Sara's ear.

"You like what?"

"Standing here, like this, with you. I think I could get used to it. No, I know I could get used to this."

That two-syllable word had made Sara stiffen with fear. However, it quickly disappeared after she heard Grissom tell her he knows he could get used to this. She lifted her head to look at him.

"I know I could get used to this, as well." Sara replied, while she turned around in Grissom's embrace.

"Good, because I'm planning more of these."

Sara couldn't help it, but a smile was making its way on her face. Grissom noticed this, and commented he loved her smile. This resulted into the smile getting bigger and for the first time in months, it reached her eyes.

When first Grissom's cell phone and about two minutes later her cell phone started ringing, both knew their private time was over. Even though they still had a long road ahead of them, they were getting on the right track.

Ecklie had called Grissom, because Grumps wanted both him, and the csi's working both the Yessar case and the murder case in. Grissom tried to explain that all of them really needed some well-deserved time of after all that had happened. Ecklie, however, told him to come in as soon as he could.

"I've informed the others already. Well, except for Stokes and Sidle, who both seem to have vanished!"

Grissom sighed. "Nick is at the hospital, staying with Greg. I'd rather have he stayed there, otherwise you can explain to my daughter why there was no one there in case anything changes! As for Sara, let me see what I can do."

Hearing her name being mentioned, Sara looked up confused. She had been talking to Catherine, who was informing her of the latest developments in their cases and telling her that Ecklie wanted them all in.

Both, Grissom and Sara, ended their calls at the same time, telling the other that Ecklie wanted them at the lab. They smiled at each other, noticing their mind meld.

"Let's go." Grissom said.

Sara nodded her head. "Catherine told us, she couldn't be there. She couldn't find a sitter for Lindsey. Besides, she didn't want to leave Nina alone, the first bad dream already happened."

Grissom grimaced when he heard that bit of information. Once again he had the feeling he was abandoning his daughter. He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm, and saw Sara looking at him.

"You're not abandoning her, Griss."

Grissom shrugged. "It sure feels like I am."

Then he turned around and walked out of Sara's apartment towards the car. Sara followed quickly, since she needed a ride to the lab. Just in time, she hopped into the car and when Grissom looked at her, she merely shrugged and said she needed a ride.

It was then that Grissom remembered they'd gotten here with his car, after they'd went to the hospital. He apologized, but Sara waved his apologies away, telling him she understood. Within fifteen minutes, they were back at the lab, where Conrad Ecklie and Ronald Grumps were awaiting them.

**x**

Nina woke up with a scream and in an instant, Catherine was by her side, telling her it was just a bad dream. Nina couldn't help but snort when she heard that. How she wished it had been a bad dream when Greg had been shot. She kept seeing it over and over again in her head and she wanted nothing more than for the images to go away.

Catherine's arms around her shoulders really did felt comforting, so she said nothing and allowed the older woman to rock her back and forth like a little girl, trying to make everything fine again. Deep down, Nina knew it would take quite some time for everything to be fine again. All that Raymond had done to her had made her distrustful of everyone. Especially when she'd found out that his boss had known about it, and never once did anything to help her.

Even though Nina had never seen who'd shot Greg, she had the feeling her soon-to-be ex-husband had anything to do with it. He had told her she was his, the last time he'd beaten her up. '_He thinks Greg is getting too close to me. He's right, Greg is getting too close to me. I should have known better.'_ Tears were now streaming down her face. Catherine noticed this and took Nina's face in her hands.

"Honey, it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright."

Nina pulled away, exclaiming how Catherine could know for sure that everything would be okay. "He'll always find me, he will always make sure that I won't forget him. He has this power over me and I hate it! You hear me, I **hate** it! I want him to leave me alone!" Nina sank down on the ground sobbing and whispering. "Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?"

Catherine stood there quietly when Nina had sunk to the floor. She more or less knew how the young woman must feel. When Eddie was still alive, he still had this power over her.

A sound behind her, made Catherine turn around and she saw her daughter standing in the doorframe. "Go to bed, honey."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she will be. Now go to bed!"

Lindsey still wasn't entirely convinced that Nina would be alright. However, she was smart enough to listen to her mother this time, knowing that if she didn't, she would be grounded.

Catherine saw her daughter went to her own room and silently told herself she would have to tell Lindsey her thanks tomorrow morning. She walked over to Nina, and made the woman stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"You care for a cup of hot chocolate?"

Nina, still hiccupping, nodded her head. Hot chocolate might just be what she needed to go back to sleep.

While Catherine made both of them some hot chocolate, the phone rang. Nina picked it up, talking to the person at the other end of the line for a while. Catherine looked up, hearing something fall to the floor and saw the colour draining from Nina's face, the phone on the floor. She quickly turned off the water heater and made her way over to the phone, picking it up from the floor.

"Hello?"

"Catherine, is that you?"

"Nick, yes, it's me. Nicky, what's going on? Why are you calling? Has something happened to Greg?"

It became quiet at the other side and Catherine knew something must have happened to Greg. Nothing could have prepared her for what she heard when Nick started talking again.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I know, I know, I'm mean. But please understand that I can't help it one bit, I just happen to read some spoilers on season 7 and for some reason that gave me this idea I needed to explore further. Now, hit that review button, please. Anyway, I'm going to continue on the next chapter. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Grumps immediately took lead of the situation and explained to Grissom, Sara and Warrick why they had to come back to the lab. Just as he finished his story, detectives Brass and Vega walked in.

"So, what is all this mumbo-jumbo about our cases being related?" the solemn voice of Jim Brass spoke.

Vega grinned. "That's a question I can answer for you."

Brass looked to Sara, who merely shrugged her shoulders and then back to Vega. "Please, answer my question."

"The serial case, we've got a suspect."

"That's really great, but I still don't see what it's got to do with my case."

"Because, our suspect is also your suspect."

Brass' eyes started to lit up. "Raymond Yessar."

Vega nodded his head. "It is starting to get interesting." He said. "We still can't pin him down for the murders, however, we can pin him down for sexual assault on your victim. And we might get an answer as to who shot Greg Sanders."

Grissom grimaced when he heard Vega refer to his daughter as Brass' victim. He had a hard time knowing what his daughter had gone through.

After Vega had told the connection between the two cases, Grumps took the lead again, telling Grissom he needed his help arresting Yessar and how he wanted to do it.

The plan in itself was dangerous, but didn't need that much preparation anymore. Grumps had been planning this ever since the first moment he found out that Raymond Yessar was up to no good.

Sara didn't like the plan one bit, but she kept quiet. She knew Grissom had to do this, that he needed to help his daughter. And this would be the only way he could help her: get Yessar behind bars.

Grissom only had to take one look at Sara, to know she wasn't happy with the things Grumps has come up with. He remembered a case, where he and his team were dealing with a serial killer. Although it had been six years ago, he still remembered if it were yesterday. He had been angry when he learned that Sara had presented herself to be the bait, in hope they would catch their killer. He had become even angrier when he found out they were going through with the plan, though he had voiced his opinion quite clear. He was worried the whole plan might go wrong, and something might happen to Sara. Luckily, that had not been the case.

Grissom tried to look at Sara again and luckily, she looked at him at the same moment he was looking at her. With his eyes, he tried to reassure her, tried to tell her everything would be alright. Sara looked right back, knowing what Grissom was trying to do, and she nodded her head slightly to let him understand, she understood. Soon she found herself agreeing to something that Grumps asked her. When she looked at Grissom, she saw a look in his eyes, she couldn't quite decipher.

**x**

"What do you mean, there are complications?" Catherine's voice had a demanding tone.

Nick Stokes sighed on the other end of the line. "Just like I said, some complications have come up."

"Don't give me that bull, Nicky. I want details, because at this moment, I have a very pale looking woman sitting at my kitchen table and I want to be able to tell her exactly what is going on."

"I already told Nina the details of the complications."

"And you think she's able to tell all the details to me at this moment?" Catherine was practically yelling by now. "Guess again, Nicky, she isn't. So you better tell me what is going on, before…"

"Before what?" Nick had the nerve to ask.

Catherine didn't answer that question, because the reply she had ready, died on her when her daughter came into the kitchen. "Nick, just tell me what is going on?"

"Greg woke up."

Catherine's eyes lit up. "That's great news."

Nick sighed. "Cath, I told you there are complications."

"Like what?" Catherine still was happy Greg had woken up and sounded happy.

"He doesn't remember me."

That tiny bit of information Nick had just shared, fell like bomb. Catherine hadn't expected that Greg would suffer from memory loss. After all, he had been shot in the chest, not the head.

"What did you just say?"

"Catherine, he doesn't remember me, nor does he remember anything of what happened the past seven years. He still thinks he's working a lab in San Diego."

"Oh my God. Nick, tell me you're joking. That you have this bad sense of humour that is showing itself now."

"I'm sorry, I'm not joking." Nick said seriously, while shaking his head, even though Catherine couldn't see it. "He really doesn't remember the last seven years, he probably won't remember Nina as well."

Now Catherine understood why Nina had dropped the phone. It was great news that Greg had woken up, but that he not remembered the last seven years was not good.

"Doctor says she doesn't know if it will be permanently or not. He might recover from the memory less within this upcoming week, or he might never get it back."

"Thanks for calling Nick, and do me a favour, please don't contact the others yet. No need to get them worked up about this, while there trying to get Yessar arrested."

"I will Catherine. I'm going back inside now, to see if Greg will let me in."

**x**

Within the hour, everyone knew what to do and it was time to put the plan in action. Ecklie stopped both Grissom and Sara, telling them to be careful and if it got to dangerous, they had to stop immediately. Even if it meant that Yessar would get away.

Sara eyed Ecklie suspiciously, while Grissom simply nodded his head. It was then that Ecklie turned to Grumps and the others, telling the exact same thing he had told Grissom and Sara a moment ago.

Grissom had started walking to his office and Sara followed him. She stood in the doorway and saw how Grissom rummaged through his desk drawers, having no idea that she was there watching him. When he had found what he was looking for, he looked up and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

He felt the need to explain himself, but Sara held up her hand to stop him and told him she understood.

"What I don't understand is why you put yourself in danger."

Sara felt her anger rise and counted to ten before she answered. "Believe me, I understand why you want to do this. But you still put yourself in danger and you want me to sit back and wait?"

Grissom had regretted the words he'd said the moment they had left his mouth. He had to give her credit though, not even a year ago, Sara would have exploded about a remark like this. Grissom knew, he had to come with a very good answer, or the progress they had made the last twenty-four hours, would take a huge step back.

Sara looked at Grissom with a defeated look. She should have known it was too good to be true. Like always, this was an enormous step back. She was about to turn around and leave when Grissom spoke:

"I worry about you."

The tone in his voice indicated he meant what he said, that he was indeed worrying about her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I would be lost if anything happened to you." Grissom said in a timid voice.

Sara walked towards him and put her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "You know, I worry about you too. And I don't want anything to happen to you as well. How do you think I would feel if something were to happen to you?"

Grissom knew she'd made a point. "Probably the same as me."

"Exactly, that's why I agreed to do this. To keep an eye on you, to take care of you. That, and I want this bastard behind bars, so that Nina can live her life again. You're stuck with me, in two ways."

Grissom nodded, knowing there wasn't that much he could do, when Sara had set her mind on something.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Finally another chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but I've been working again for two weeks, and I'm simply too tired to do anything except for relaxing on my bed after work. I'm happy to see that people are still reading my story _(more that 12,000 people have read it)_, even though not many review. I can understand, I also read a lot of stories, but hardly have the time to review. Still, it would be great when people leave a little message behind, telling me what they think of the story. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**CHAPTER 21**

"I want to see him."

Catherine took a fleeting look at Nina. Somehow, she had gotten the feeling that Nina wasn't aware of the seriousness of the situation. Not a big surprise, when you considered all that the girl's been through.

Nina had stood up to grab her coat, but Catherine's hand grabbed her arm, in order to keep her in the room. Too late, Catherine realized the error she'd made by grabbing Nina. Only when she saw Nina pale even more, and desperately trying to get free, Catherine let go of the young woman.

Nina had a fearful look in her eyes, when she looked at Catherine, who slowly was walking towards her, apologizing repeatedly. Nina was backing away, but soon found herself trapped against one of the walls. Catherine was now so close she could pull Nina in a hug, which she did. The young woman tried to get free at first, but soon succumbed into the hug she was getting from the older woman.

As soon as Catherine felt that Nina stopped struggling, she also felt something wet her left shoulder. It was then she realized the woman in her arms was silently crying, again. Soon, Nina pulled away, apologizing.

"It's okay." Catherine responded.

"All, I seem to do lately, is crying, which I can't stop."

"It's your way of dealing with what happened. It really is a normal reaction. Some people throw things, others burry themselves in their work, and you cry it out. "

"I still want to see him."

Catherine looked at her guest. It wasn't a statement nor a question, but a simple fact. She contemplated her next move carefully, not really knowing how Nina was going to react. However, Nina spoke before she could, stating she thought it wasn't a good idea to visit Greg.

The moment Catherine wanted to reply, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was Grissom who was calling. She answered it, and her boss quickly brought her up to date with what was happening and what they were going to do.

Catherine wasn't really happy what she was hearing, but she knew there was no way she could use to talk both Grissom and Sara out of this. The only thing she said to him was that both he and Sara had to be careful.

After she had hung up, she noticed Nina was gone. It was when Catherine heard the front door closing, she realized were Nina was going to. Quickly she called her mother to come over and take care of Lindsey, explaining the situation.

Not waiting for her mother to be there, and knowing that Lindsey was soundly asleep, she left a note for her daughter and took after Nina. Walking fast –Nina couldn't drive and the bus stop was at least a mile away– Catherine quickly caught up with the young woman.

"Don't you try and talk me out of this."

Catherine looked at Nina, knowing what she was talking about, but feigning ignorance, still asking what the girl meant.

"I'm going to see him, whether he remembers me or not. I need to see him, Catherine."

The last six words came out pleading and Catherine really felt sorry for Nina and knew that if she had been in the same potion, she probably would have wanted to go to the hospital as well. "Come on, let's go back to take the car."

Nina looked up with a thankful smile on her face. Together they made their way back to Catherine's house. Just as they entered the drive way, Catherine's mother drove her car next to her daughter's. Catherine saw the concerned look on her mother's face, when she stepped out of her car.

"Mother, thank you so much for coming over. We need to go to the hospital."

Catherine's mother nodded her head, indicating she acknowledged her daughter's thanks. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your guest?"

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Nina Grissom. Nina, my mother."

Both women shook hands. However, Catherine had gone to her car, telling her mother they really had to leave right away. It was only after they had left, that Catherine's mother remembered that the last name her daughter had mentioned was the same as her boss'.

**x**

Grumps, Brass, Vega, Grissom and Sara had made their way towards a motel where one rather not stayed at all. A few miles away from the motel, they had stopped, meeting more colleagues of Grumps and therefore Yessar.

Introductions were quickly made, and one of the agents informed Grumps that Yessar hasn't left the motel since he arrived this morning. Grissom asked how they could be so sure that he was still in the motel. The same agent then explained that they had been shadowing Yessar for more than a year now, changing agents every week, as not to make Yessar suspicious.

It was Sara, who cut in, by asking if they had known that Yessar was beating up his wife. Every FBI agent was now looking at the either the ground or his shoes, finding a very interesting spot there.

"I'll take that as a _yes_ then." Sara said disappointed.

"I've told you before, Miss Sidle, it was not that we didn't want to stop him, we couldn't. We had nothing to hold him, the evidence…"

"I know, I know, the evidence you've had at the time wasn't enough." Sara stated impatiently.

Grissom looked at Sara, trying to get eye contact with her. And when she finally looked up, he saw his emotions and feelings reflected in her eyes. He too, was angry that nobody had done anything about the abuse Yessar inflicted upon his daughter.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts, Grissom hadn't noticed that the group had started walking in the direction of the motel. It was only when one of the FBI agents stood still beside him, stating that Yessar's free days were over, that Grissom looked up and saw the whole group a mile ahead.

Grissom nodded his head, mumbling something about Yessar being locked away forever. The FBI agent had heard him and asked how it came that a CSI supervisor was here, out in the field with the feds to capture a criminal.

"Because that criminal, is responsible for the pain he inflicted upon my daughter." The words came out harsher than he meant, but it gave him a relief he hadn't felt for quite some time now.

The FBI agent nodded his head in understanding. "Nina is a remarkable woman. She looks like you, sir."

Grissom looked up to his right, seeing nothing but honesty on the young agent's face. "Thanks. You've met Nina?"

"I've been the best man on her wedding. I'm Paul, by the way. Paul Dresden."

"Gil Grissom."

"She has told me about you, how you solve crimes using bugs. So I started reading some of your books." Paul said.

Grissom smiled. "When this is all over, I think she'd like to see you again."

Paul shook his head. "I'm not so sure. I'll probably remind her of all that happened during her marriage and beyond."

While they had been talking, Grissom and Dresden had arrived at the place where the rest of the group had stopped. Sara looked at Grissom and he knew this was it. They were going to catch the bastard who'd hurt his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long time between these chapters. Work has kept me so busy I was too tired to do anything at all. It also wasn't helpful for my muse, but I got it back and see the result above. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it.  



	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **See prologue.

**CHAPTER 22**

"Las Vegas PD! Open the door!" Brass yelled. All around him, FBI agents had taken their places, in case Yessar wanted to flee.

Yessar calmly opened the door, and soon found himself pushed against one of the motel room walls. FBI agent Dresden was the one who held Yessar, holding the man's arm behind his back.

Yessar was shouting this wasn't the way to treat a colleague and that he had done nothing wrong.

It was then that both, Grissom and Sara, stepped into the room. Suddenly the room seemed ten degrees colder. Agent Dresden turned Yessar around to look at both CSI's. The look on Yessar's face turned from anger, into horror and then into smug.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here: Mr. Grissom and Miss Sidle. It's nice that we finally meet."

All that Grissom could muster to say was _why_. Yessar immediately knew what the older man was talking about and broke out in laughter.

It took all of Grissom's strength not to attack the man agent Dresden was holding. Sara put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. It worked, and Grissom turned around and walked away. To Brass he said they had to take him down to the station for interrogation.

Sara quickly walked after him, but when Yessar called her name, she turned around. Her eyes were blazing and Yessar told her he appreciated that in her: her blazing eyes, her fierceness in a case like this.

Sara continued her way out of the motel room. Yessar knew he was losing, so he yelled after her, that if they wanted to know the why, they had to look at the Mulley-case. Dresden pushed Yessar in front of him, towards one of the FBI SWAT cars. Grumps entered the car and sat down besides Yessar, while Dresden and another agent sat in the front, with Dresden driving.

**x**

Nina and Catherine entered the hospital and made their way up to Greg's room. Nick, who'd needed something to eat, just came walking down the hallway. He quickly walked over to both women. "He's asleep at the moment."

Nina nodded her head, letting Nick know she had heard him, but she made no indication to stop. With determination evident on her face, she walked further towards Greg's room. When she got there, she stopped in front of the glass window.

Greg was indeed sleeping peacefully, not aware that there was someone watching him intently through the glass window. The scene reminded Nina of one of the songs of Stone Sour. She'd always loved that song, but now she had the feeling that this song would only cause more turmoil for her.

Nina didn't remember she'd been looking away from the window, but all of a sudden she found Greg staring at her. She could tell he was confused by her appearance. All Nina wanted to do, was walking inside that room, and convince herself that he really was alive.

Catherine and Nick had followed Nina and they saw her standing there for Greg's room. Catherine walked closer and put an arm around Nina's shoulders, slowly turning her away from the glass, while Nick walked inside to Greg.

The two women walked out of the hospital, sitting down on one of the benches. The young woman started fumbling her hands, until Catherine grabbed them to keep them still. Nina, however, kept staring to the pavement, softly speaking: "He really doesn't remember me."

"Come on, we're going back home." Catherine responded.

**x**

Nick had a hard time explaining to Greg what Nina had been doing in front of his room, watching him. With the young CSI not remembering anything of the past seven years, Nick couldn't just tell him that he'd become a CSI, had been working Nina's case and that they had grown close. Let alone tell him, she was the boss' daughter.

"I'm supposed to know her, aren't I?"

Nick looked up at the man he'd come to think of as a little brother. Remembering the first time they'd met, Nick could only think that Greg had a more grown up and he nodded his head, letting the man know he was indeed supposed to know her.

"I thought so. Like I'm supposed to know you?"

"From work you mean?" Nick asked, and Greg nodded his head.

"Well," Nick paused a moment, choosing his words carefully. "You sort of are supposed to know her from work."

"She works with us?"

'_Damn,'_ Nick thought, not knowing what answer he should give Greg.

"Since you're taking such a long time to answer, I take it she doesn't work with us." Greg said. "It's not like she's the boss' daughter, right?" he joked, but seeing the look on Nick's face, he knew that was exactly the case.

Greg groaned, mumbling he hated the fact that he couldn't remember anything of the past seven years. Nick, knowing he wasn't supposed to have heard that comment, told Greg he could understand.

"And how can you understand. You haven't been shot and lost your memory. You only got buried alive!"

Nick looked shocked at Greg, who started to feel uncomfortable with the intense look he was getting. "What?"

"You remembered something that happened only two years ago."

Greg shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how he should respond in the first place. "Well… this girl, she really is Grissom's daughter?"

Nick once again couldn't believe what he was hearing. He made a mental note to talk to Greg's doctor when he left. Apparently, Greg was slowly getting his memory back. "Yes, she is. You know, how much I like to stay and talk with you, I really need to go. Got an appointment. Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

**x**

Sara was rummaging through old case files, but the one she was looking for, she couldn't find. Grissom and Brass had seen her, when they were on their way to interrogate Yessar. They stopped in the opening and asked her what she was looking for. Without looking up, Sara told the two men she was looking for the Mulley-case, when she just found it.

"The Mulley-case? The case where Rosa Mulley killed her husband, Victor Mulley? That case has been closed for at least a decade." Brass said.

Grissom nodded, "yes, Mrs. Mulley told us she was being abused by her husband. We found no such evidence of that. It was cold blooded murder."

Brass looked at his long time friend. "Gil, didn't you work on that case?" Grissom nodded his head and asked why.

"Because, Yessar yelled to me that if we wanted to know the '_why'_ we had to take a look at the Mulley-case. Ahh, I found what I was looking for." Sara replied.

Grissom had come closer and asked what Sara had been looking for. Sara let him read one sentence in the file: _Interrogation with Raymond Yessar – younger brother of Rosa Mulley._

_

* * *

_**Author's notes:** Thanks for reading another chapter of this story. I know I'm taking a long time with finishing it, I still have no idea when that will be the case, and I still have no idea where I'm going with this story. Please bear with me and please hit that review button. Somehow getting reviews gives a kick (I wonder why rolleyes grin)


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**CHAPTER 23**

"Rosa Mulley's maiden name is Yessar. I _knew_ there had to be some personal gain in this whole thing." Sara said.

Grissom rubbed at his temples, feeling a migraine coming up. Brass looked concerned at him but knew he couldn't do anything about it. When he was about to say something on the matter, his cell phone rang. It was Grumps, asking what kept them so long.

"It appears we have some new evidence. We are going to the state prison in California."

At the other end of the line, Grumps fell silent. "The state prison in California? Who's there that you want to talk to?"

"Rosa Mulley, a woman who killed her husband about a decade ago."

"Rosa Mulley." Grumps repeated the name, not knowing where he'd heard it before, but being certain the name was familiar to him.

"Rosa Mulley's maiden name is Yessar." Brass explained.

Grumps sprung into action. "Stay where you are, I'm coming over and I'm going with you."

"You're the boss."

Both Sara and Grissom looked up after hearing that last sentence, a confused look evident on their faces. Brass explained to them that Grumps was coming over and that the FBI agent wanted to come with them to see Rosa Mulley.

The look on Grissom's face told the other two people that he was not happy with that bit of information. Brass tried to explain to him, that it might get them more information about Yessar, especially with the Fbi delving into it.

Reluctantly Grissom gave in, knowing in the back of his mind that Brass was right. They would accomplish much more when Grumps accompanied them, then when they would go by themselves.

Ronald Grumps arrived to the crime lab in less than fifteen minutes, wearing a clean shirt and clean pants. The other three people wanted to be on their way, so he had to do with taking his coffee with him in a paper mug. Brass joked he didn't want to see any coffee in his vehicle and Grumps grinned, saying he couldn't promise it wouldn't happen.

Grissom took his own vehicle and he asked Sara if she needed a ride. The incredulous look on her face made him realize the stupidity of his question. Of course she needed a ride. Her car was still at his place. He put his hand at her back, guiding her to his car. Once they got there, he opened the door for her and she stepped in, flashing him a small smile and muttering a thank you.

Grissom quickly walked to the other side of the car and stepped in. He started the motor and saw that Brass was already waiting for him to follow.

**x**

Without Catherine knowing, Nina had made her way back to the hospital. She had a sudden urge to see Greg, not really knowing why. She took the elevator to the floor that held Greg's room and soon she found herself standing in front of the window again. Only this time Greg was awake and waving for her to come inside.

Nina hesitated, not yet going in and having the immense urge to leave as quickly as possible. Her heart however, was not listening to her mind and she started to slowly walk inside the room. When she had come in, Greg grinned a 'hi' and motioned for her to sit down on the bed which she did.

"I think I'm starting to remember a few things." Greg said, while he kept looking at Nina.

Nina's head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise. Greg nodded, "yes, I was talking to Nick earlier and I mentioned things that had to do in the seven years I've been here."

Nina looked away again, suddenly shy to make small talk to the man she had fallen in love with but didn't remember her. Greg wondered if he'd said something wrong and an uncomfortable silence felt. It was the nurse, who'd come walking in, breaking the silence.

Greg looked at Nina, hoping she could read from his expression that he'd want her back when the nurse would leave again. Nina nodded, indicating she would be back later. She made her way down to the cafeteria annex gift shop and she bought something to eat for both of them. When she was about to pay for the food, she saw this brownish teddy bear, with a white heart in his paws. On it, in red letters, stood: _There's no remedy for love but to love more_. On a whim she'd bought the cute-looking teddy, knowing she would never give it to Greg, but keep it stuffed away in one of the bags she'd with her.

Fifteen minutes later, she once again entered the hospital room, this time with more confidence. "Hey, bought something to eat, thought you might want some as well." Nina held up two mugs of coffee, which she put on the nightstand and grabbed the two pieces of bread out of her bag. The little teddy fell out, in Greg's lap. He picked it up and read the quote on the heart. Nina felt her cheeks burn up and when Greg looked up, she became even redder. He motioned for her to come nearer and while she did that, he could hear her whisper she shouldn't have bought the teddy.

Greg then understood that Nina was embarrassed and never intended for him to see the teddy at all. He smiled a little, happy that she

– perhaps still – felt the same as before the accident. When Nina was near enough, he rashly made up his mind about something he'd wanted to do ever since she'd walked into the room today. He dipped his head forward and connected his lips with hers. He felt her stiffen at first, but soon enough she relaxed and he felt her kissing him back. When the need of oxygen was too great, they broke apart. Resting their foreheads against the other. Nina gave a timid smile, whilst Greg's face bore a wide grin.

"You remember, don't you?"

Greg nodded his head and Nina had to ask how much he remembered.

"Everything!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally, after a long absence another update to this story. RL was hectic, to see they least. Having two Christmas celebrations I had to go to this last week, a collegue who's having trouble with her back (we're doing a class together) and then me being ill two weeks ago as well. Let's just say I'm so happy that I've got my two week holiday. I made a small start to chapter 24, and I hope to be posting it before work starts again. Thanks to all the people who are still reading my story.  



	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 24**

When the four people entered the state prison, they weren't helped until Grumps flashed his FBI I.D. It still took another fifteen minutes before they finally were allowed to visit Rosa Mulley. How much Grumps wanted to be the one interrogating the woman, he knew it was better to let Grissom and Brass do this part. After all, they had been working her case.

When Grissom and Brass had walked into the visitor's room, Grumps asked Sara how long she'd been working as a CSI. Even though Sara was not really in the mood for small talk, she politely answered his question. The next question Grumps asked, shocked her and she simply stated it was none of his business what her relationship to Grissom was. Grumps knew small talk was over and wisely kept quiet.

In the meantime, Brass and Grissom were awaiting Rosa Mulley and when she came walking in, both men immediately recognized her. She, however, recognized them as well and she quickly turned around to leave. Grissom really did want to talk to her and he knocked on the window separating him from the woman. Rosa turned around and Grissom motioned for her to sit down, while he did the same and picked up the telephone.

Wearily, the woman picked up the telephone as well and with more venom than she intended she asked what the two of them wanted. Grissom remained calm and stated both he and Brass had come here to talk to her about Raymond.

Immediately Rosa's eyes widened and Grissom understood what she must been thinking. "Don't worry, he's not in that kind of trouble."

Rosa immediately relaxed, knowing her brother was still alive, but she also understood the implication of Grissom's words. "What's the kind of trouble he's in?"

"Are you aware you're brother is married?" Grissom kept looking straight at the woman, trying to see if she could be lying or not.

Rosa had no idea where this questioning was going, but she answered truthfully, saying she knew Raymond got married about two years ago. They had filed for a visiting arrangement, so she could come to the wedding, but it had been denied. Raymond had been furious about it.

It pained Grissom to ask, but he did it anyway. "Do you know the name of the woman he'd married?"

Rosa nodded her head and then she understood. "It has to do with Nina, hasn't it? Something happened to Nina?"

Grissom couldn't help but doubting the concern he heard in her voice. He looked at Brass, who had his gaze fixed on the woman on the other side of the glass, while holding the other telephone in his hand, hearing her words as well.

Then Brass spoke: "You could say something happened to Nina. But why would you care?"

Brass' last comment was out of place, thought Grissom when he saw a flicker of hurt flash in the woman's eyes. And before Brass could speak again, he spoke: "What he meant was … not that we question your … Have you ever met Nina?" he finally managed to say.

Rosa nodded her head. "Yes, after she'd heard from Raymond that I was in prison, and wasn't allowed to come to the wedding, she came to see me. She brought their wedding pictures with her to show me. She was really kind and considerate, never once mentioning why I was here."

Grissom knew she wanted to know what happened to Nina, so he told her parts of what happened.

"You're her father."

The statement took Grissom by surprise, but he didn't lie about it. "Yes, I am."

"It was Raymond, wasn't it? He hurt Nina?"

"We suspect that he did, all the evidence points in his direction."

"He's always been vengeful. You think he wanted revenge for what happened to me?"

Both, Brass and Grissom, had thought of that possibility, but it now being said by his sister, confirmed it. Rosa Mulley felt that Raymond had done more than hurt Nina alone, but she didn't ask about it. She only said that he had to be punished for what he'd done to Nina or anybody else.

Grissom and Brass made their way to leave, they had enough information. Rosa Mulley, however, knocked on the window and then pointed to the telephone. She said she only wanted to speak to Grissom, so Brass left to join Grumps and Sara on the hallway.

"What is it you want to tell me, Mrs. Mulley?"

"I'm afraid, that I also have something to do about Raymond's revenge."

Grissom cocked his eyebrows, but indicated with a nod that the woman should continue.

"I'm afraid I never told Raymond the truth. He always thought that my husband was abusing me. So keep that in mind when you bring him in for interrogation, please."

"Thanks for telling me, Mrs. Mulley. But I'm not sure what good it does. It has to be you, telling him the truth. Hearing it from me or Captain Brass doesn't make him believe it, I'm afraid." Then Grissom left, leaving a pondering Rosa Mulley behind.

**x**

Catherine had been worried sick when she noticed that Nina wasn't home. And when she saw Nina walking up the driveway to the door, she quickly went outside and drew the young woman in a hug. But worry got replaced by anger and Nina didn't got a chance to explain she went to see Greg. It wasn't until she said that Greg remembered that Catherine stopped her rant.

"He remembers? That's great, I've to call everyone."

Lindsey, who'd come outside to see what – or in this case, who – had made her mother so angry, chuckled. When her mother was inside and she and Nina followed, she whispered: "That was a good one. Always say something she doesn't expect when she's as angry as she was a minute ago. It always shuts her up."

Nina laughed and told Lindsey, she would keep it in mind would she ever need it again. "So, how's school going?"

"Oh no, it's not working on me. I want details. What happened? Where've you been? What does Greg remember? It's all in the details."

"Spoken like a true teenager." Neither had heard Catherine coming back to the hallway. Lindsey grinned sheepishly and quickly sprinted of to her room, mumbling about some test she still had to learn for.

"Grissom called."

Nina looked up curiously.

"They have been to the state prison of California."

"Who are they and what were _they_ doing there?"

"Sara found out that Rosa Mulley is Yessar's sister."

"I could have told them that. She's a nice woman, when you leave out the part she killed her husband."

"Well, both she and your dad, as well as Brass and Grumps went to talk to her."

It was then that Nina understood what was going on. "He wants revenge."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yeah, another update. Within a reasonable time, I would like to think. I'm hoping to end this story soon. I got way too many ideas for other stories. LOL. Again thanks for all those who keep reading and reviewing, that means a lot to me. 


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**CHAPTER 25**

Catherine curiously looked at Nina. "What do you mean with: He wants revenge?"

"You remember the Mulley Case?" And when Catherine nodded, Nina continued. "Well, it's that Rosa Mulley, who's Raymond's sister. Dad's told me some things about the case, when he was working on it."

Catherine still wasn't used to hear Grissom being referred to as dad. It was a strange thing to know. Especially since she always thought that Sara was the first woman, he'd ever truly loved.

"When Raymond and I were to marry, he told me that his sister was in jail for killing her abusing husband. He was furious she wasn't allowed out for our wedding day. It was the first…" Nina trailed off. She really didn't want to remember those days with Raymond anymore.

Catherine now understood what Nina meant with revenge. She couldn't believe that someone would sink so low, but then again, it was something she almost saw on a daily basis.

**x**

"And?" Sara had stood up when the door opened and she saw Brass and Grissom stepping out. She noted Grissom looked tired. He had his hands on this temples, rubbing them as if to sooth an upcoming migraine. Not caring that both Brass and Grumps were also in the hallway, she walked over and replaced his hands with her own, trying to sooth his pain. Grissom knew without opening his eyes, it was Sara whom was trying to sooth his pain. It wasn't until Grumps spoke, his eyes flew open and he backed away from her.

"Her thoughts went into the same direction as ours. Raymond wanted revenge."

"Revenge on whom?" Grumps asked. "You?"

Grissom nodded and explained what had happened on that day, a decade ago. Grumps now understood what Nina had to do with it all, and why Yessar had married her in the first place: not for love, that was a thing that was sure. However, he didn't understand why Yessar would blackmail his boss. Grissom saw the thoughtful look on Grumps' face and asked him what he was thinking about.

Grumps voiced his thoughts and the other three people in the hallway didn't understand either why Yessar would blackmail his boss. Grumps mumbled something about the F.B.I. needing to dig more into their agents personal lives when they are hired in the first place. In the meantime he made his way to the exit, Brass trailing behind him.

Sara wanted to follow Brass and Grumps, but turned around when she noticed that Grissom made no move at all. She turned around and looked at him. He appeared a few years older then a few weeks ago. "Hey, we even didn't need to come here. The evidence alone is enough to nail him."

It took a moment for Grissom to say something. His mind was whirling with thoughts he couldn't order. Sara hesitantly, remembering what happened only a few minutes ago when she touched him, put her hand on his cheek. Trying to offer him as much comfort as she could.

Grissom didn't back away, in fact, he leaned into her touch, taking the comfort she offered. They stood there for about a minute before Grissom softly whispered why anyone would hurt another human being to take revenge. Sara didn't know if he really expected an answer from her, so she remained silent. And even if he had expected one, she couldn't answer his question for she didn't know the answer.

She was surprised when he took her hand and tugged at it, letting her know they needed to get moving. She looked at him quizzically and he only said that they had a criminal to nail.

**x**

With Nick's case almost solved, he helped Warrick and Catherine with their case. With Grissom and Sara out of town and his house still a crime scene, and Greg in the hospital, Catherine had found it no problem at all to let Nina stay for a few extra nights. But she didn't want to leave the young woman alone, considering all that happened, so now it were the two of them trying to nail Yessar also for the ladybug murders.

"This is frustrating." Nick sighed. "We can nail him for Nina's rape, but there's not one piece of evidence that can nail him for these murders."

"Well, there is one link that ties these murders: the ladybug that was placed near the bodies." Warrick said.

Nick threw his hands up in frustration. "We need a link to Nina."

It was then that Warrick remembered the link and he berated himself for not remembering sooner. "There is _one_ link, or more specific, _one_ body, tied to Nina."

This sparked Nick's interest and Warrick showed him the photo of the first victim. "Her name is Madison Lansworth. The night of her murder, was the night of Nina's rape. Just before Nina got raped they'd parted after going out."

"What's the time span between Nina's rape and this murder?"

Warrick looked in the files in search for the time of death of the first victim, which was around three in the morning. Nick looked up when the call from Nina's neighbour had come in: 11.30 P.M. That left Yessar enough time in between. Warrick had taken the fibres they'd found under each victim's fingernails out of the evidence bags. Comparison wasn't needed anymore, they were of the same material, and thus probably from the same sweater or jacket.

Nick looked over Warrick's shoulder to see what he was looking at. When he saw the fibres he grabbed in the box with the evidence of Nina's rape and took out another evidence bag. A bag that probably held the same fibre as the other two. Immediately Nick took all three fibres to Hodges for comparison. Half an hour later they had their results back.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Finally, after a long time, another chapter added to this story. As you might have read, I try to make an end to this story. Without the author's notes added I've almost 30,000 words and I think that's about enough. Probably one or two more chapters to be added when work allows me. It's been hectic between Christmas break and this break I have at the moment (which sadly is almost over). I'll do my best. 


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

**CHAPTER 26**

Hodges had called Warrick's beeper, letting him know the results on the fibres were back. Warrick informed Nick and together they went in search for the man.

Half an hour later, they finally found him in the break room. Nick wasn't pleased they had lost half an hour, just to search for David Hodges. Warrick placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, giving him a silent warning. Then he asked the other man for the results.

"Thwa pfibres are bfrom thwa sbvame bvacket or sbweater."

"What did you say?" Warrick asked.

Hodges swallowed the remains of his sandwich and repeated: "The fibres are from the same jacket or sweater."

"We've got him!" Nick exclaimed happily.

"You've got who?" Sara asked while walking in. Both, she and Grissom had come back to the lab immediately, while Grumps and Brass had made their way over to the police station, trying to figure out why Yessar would blackmail his boss.

Nick turned around to see Sara and Grissom standing and told them Yessar would be behind bars for the rest of his life. They had found something to link him to the ladybug murders. That alone would be enough for a lifetime in prison. Top of that, abusing his wife and raping her, would double it.

"Good. Call Brass." Grissom replied. "He's on his way to the station. I'm going to see Nina."

Nick nodded, flipped his cell phone open and dialled Brass' number. After the fifth ring, it got answered and Nick quickly explained they had nailed Yessar for the Lady Bug murders.

Meanwhile Grissom looked at Sara and asked if she wanted to come to tell Nina the, rather good, news.

**x**

"Tell me one thing, how sweet was the taste of your revenge?"

Yessar, who had been looking at Grumps, now fixed his gaze on Brass. "Very sweet."

"You know what you are being charged for, right?"

"I might have some idea, but please Captain Brass, enlighten me."

"My pleasure. You're being charged for abusing and raping your ex-wife…"

"Technically, she still _is_ my wife." Yessar interrupted.

Brass had to do his best not to do anything to the man sitting in front of him. Even though he was boiling with anger, he continued telling Yessar what he was being charged with. "You're also being charged with the killings of three women."

"And what links me to the killing of those three women?"

"First of all, the first woman was Nina's best friend. Secondly, we found fibres of your sweater with all three victims."

"Well, I guess it's all over then, isn't it?"

Brass didn't know what to expect, but he knew this wasn't it. He thought Yessar would put up more of a fight after hearing the charges, not that he would simply accept defeat. Confused he looked at Yessar's attorney, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

All the time Grumps hasn't spoken one word, trying to figure out how he would confront Yessar with his blackmail tricks. He stopped thinking about it, when Yessar spoke to him, telling him to let their boss know it wasn't over yet. "And tell that _lovely_ wife of mine, she will never belong to anyone else but me! That CSI really should have stayed away from her, too bad I didn't shoot him the way I wanted to."

Yessar's attorney whispered to his client if he was aware he admitted he tried to kill someone of law enforcement. Yessar simply shook his head, indicating he knew what was awaiting him. Then he turned to Grumps once again: "If you want to know, why I blackmailed him, you've got to ask him. Otherwise there's no fun part in blackmailing, now is there?"

Grumps stood up and walked towards the door. Then he turned around and said, "Yessar, Captain Brass only charged you with what happened here in Vegas, we are going to charge you for so much more that happened in New York."

"You really think I care, guess again!"

"Officer, you can take him back to his cell." Brass said, looking at Yessar's attorney, who still tried to make a deal.

**x**

Grissom and Sara arrived at Catherine's house fifteen minutes after they'd left the lab. Nina came walking down the stairs when she heard her father's voice, looking expectantly at him. When he nodded, she immediately sighed in relief. It was over and she could leave that whole episode of her life behind her.

Catherine continued making lunch and invited both Grissom and Sara to join. Sara declined politely, because she still had a lot of work to do. She told Grissom is would take a taxi back to work, but he would have none of that and told her he would bring her back. Nina stayed for lunch, since she promised Lindsey to go shopping and afterwards she would go pick up Greg from the hospital, he would be released later today.

When Grissom and Sara were seated in Grissom's car, the man groaned. Sara looked at him and asked what was wrong.

"They cleared my house as a crime scene. I need to clean up."

Sara turned as best she could in her seat with the seatbelt already on and put her hand on Grissom's cheek. "Need some help?" she asked and smiled when she saw a smile tugging at his lips before he answered: "I'd like that."

Two hours later Grissom's house was completely finished cleaning. Together they sat down on the couch with a cold drink; silence a welcome guest. When Sara finished her drink, she stood up to leave, she still had to clean up her own apartment after all. Grissom stopped her, grabbing her arm softly. "I really owe you my gratitude."

Sara started to feel uncomfortable and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, really."

They stood awkwardly in front of each other now. Grissom took a deep breath, while thinking about the conversation they had had a couple of days ago. They had talked about taking the chance with whatever this thing between them was, but neither had really acted afterwards. '_Here goes nothing.'_ Grissom thought. "Doyouwanttohavedinnerwithme?"

Confusion was written all over Sara's face and she hadn't understood one word of what her boss had said to her. Grissom took another deep breath and repeated what he'd said.

The look of shock was evident on her face and Grissom started to regret the way he has asked her. "I'm…" But he never got to finish, Sara silenced him, putting her right index finger on his lips.

"I'd love to have dinner with you." She answered quietly. Sara loved the grin that broke out on Grissom's face. It definitely made him look younger. She found it even more adorable that her always-so-stoic boss was now fumbling over his words, setting a date and time for their dinner.

"I'm sorry." Grissom said sheepishly and Sara couldn't help but laugh out loud. "It's alright. I really need to go now," she replied and then quickly, before she lost her nerves, gave him a quick kiss on his lips and made her way out of his house. Grissom stood dumbfounded in the middle of his living room long after Sara had left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally let me upload this new chapter. I've been trying for quite some time now, but it simply wouldn't let me do it. Now go on to the epilogue grin.


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

**EPILOGUE**

_One year later:_

While Nina walked to the stand she never once looked at her ex-husband. She still wasn't sure if she was ready and strong enough to testify against him. She knew her father, Sara and Greg were in the courtroom and that she had their support. Slowly she turned around, scanning the room for the familiar faces she knew who'd be there. Both, her father and Sara, gave her a small nod, while Greg mouthed a silent _you-can-do-it_. After she'd sat down, her eyes darted towards the table where Raymond Yessar was seated. He gave her an evil grin and Nina had to force herself to look away and turn her attention to the d.a.

An hour had passed and all Nina had answered so far were the questions asked by the d.a. She felt drained already and the most difficult questions were still awaiting her. She sighed silently when the d.a. said she had no further questions. However, the judge had heard Nina's sigh and she said there would be a fifteen-minute break. Nina quickly left the stand to get some fresh air. Grissom quickly followed, with Sara and Greg closely behind. She had sat down on one of the benches, covering her head with her hands.

Grissom sat down besides her and took her in his arms. "You're doing great Lady Bug." He softly said.

"I can't do this." Nina whispered. "I really can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can!" Sara exclaimed while she sat down in front of Nina and grabbed her hands to give her support.

"I just want to forget." Nina was near tears now.

"You'll never forget, Nina. You just learn to live with it, but you'll never forget." Sara whispered, while she drew Nina in for a hug.

Grissom had been talking to the d.a. She told him they had the advance the judge was a woman. That probably would help their case immensely, especially since this judge had had the same experience Nina had. When they were done talking, they walked back towards Nina and the d.a. mentioned it was time for them to enter the courtroom again. They slowly walked back and just before they got inside, Nina received a quick hug of her father, Sara and Greg for moral support.

"You can do it," Greg whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Nina nodded, told Greg she loved him too and made her way over to the stand again. This time to answer all the questions Yessar's lawyer had to ask. It was the hardest thing Nina had to do. The d.a. had warned her, the whole incident would be brought up in court for the judge and jurors to know what exactly happened. But she never expected the questions Yessar's lawyer asked to be so painful and so personal.

"Is it true, miss Grissom, that after the so called incident your _now_ ex-husband inflicted upon you, you two were still married?"

"Yes."

"And did I get the right information from my client that even though you were still married to him, you started dating one of the csi's that was assigned to your case?"

Nina looked fearful to the d.a. who had objected to the question immediately. "Csi Sanders, who he's referring to, has kept miss Grissom company, simply because her father didn't want her to be alone, nor did she herself wanted to be alone. Csi Sanders simply fulfilled a favour for his boss."

"Thanks for the explanation Mrs. Winters. Mr. Talden, I want you to keep your accusations out of your questions. Do I make myself clear?" The judge spoke.

Mr. Talden, Yessar's lawyer, nodded his head and continued with his questions, which stopped shortly after he started, now that he couldn't ask his accusations.

Nina wasn't allowed to stay into the courtroom after she was questioned and had to wait outside. She saw her father wanted to follow, but she shook her head. Grissom quickly understood, she wanted him to tell what happened.

Half an hour later, she saw Greg emerge from the courtroom. He saw her sitting on the same bench she had sat on during the small break and he quickly walked towards her. "The jury has retreated. Now we have to wait." Nina nodded, indication she'd heard him. Greg pulled her into a hug.

It didn't take long for Grissom and Sara to arrive. The four of them simply sat there, waiting till they could go in again. Sara asked if anyone wanted anything to drink or eat. Grissom indicated a coffee would be nice, but neither Greg nor Nina wanted anything, both too anxious.

Two hours later the moment was there. The jury had come to a verdict and they could go inside. Nina sat between her father and Greg, each one holding one of her hands. The first in command stood up: "Mr. Yessar, we, the jury, have found you guilty for the rape and abuse of miss Grissom. We have found you guilty for the murders on Madison Lansworth, Kiara Withaker and Lisa Proms. And we have found you guilty for the attempted murder on csi Greg Sanders."

Nina gave a sigh of relief. It was over, it was all over. He was found guilty and it would be quite some time before he would be a free man again. Greg didn't care where they were, he took Nina in his arms and whispered it was all over now. Both Grissom and Sara smiled at the display of affection and then looked at their joined hands. Sara squeezed in Grissom's hand. Grissom looked up, smiled and gave her a kiss. "I can't thank you enough, honey, but I'll keep on doing it."

Sara smiled. "I know you will, but I certainly would have done it again."

"I know," Grissom whispered. "Did I tell you today, how much I love you?"

"Yes, you did. But I love hearing it."

Grissom grinned and said. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** And that was the end of _Lady Bugs_. I hope you like reading it, as much as I liked writing it. I do feel a bit saddened, now it's finished. But I also feel like I've accomplished something, since it's the first time I've writting a story this long, and a story that's taken me this long two write (a year and a half). I might write a new CSI story in the near future, but at this moment I'm a bit out of ideas.  
A great thank you goes to all my readers and reviewers, It helped a lot to know people were actually reading this story. Thanks!!!


End file.
